Bringing back my brother
by Queen Luana
Summary: A new Saiyan arrives on planet Earth. Will she be able to turn Vegeta into the sweet little boy he used to be? Or will the incoming dangers disturb her? WHY WON'T ANYBODY REVIEW! [!FINALLY COMPLETE!]
1. Reunited

**Queen Luana : **Okay, here we go. I didn't have that much inspiration so I just decided to write about this. Some points you should keep in mind before reading this:

- Yamcha will be a real sicko, you'll see what I mean after you've read the first chapter.

- Vegeta might be slightly out of character, wait, I take that back. A LOT out of character.

- There might be some attempts of humor in it, ignore them and keep reading.

- Once again, this will contain a gettogether between me and Krillin (I can't help I'm in love with him!)

If you can live with that, read along.

If you don't, you don't have to read but you are ordered to place a review containing something in the way of 'OMG I loved your fic!'

That's all I have to say.

* * *

Reunited

I woke up and yawned, trying to stretch but unable to because of the small space capsule. I grumbled slightly annoyed but then brighted. In front of me was Earth. I made it! My heart beated fast as the capsule shot straight towards what they called 'the blue planet'. I had waited for this moment for years and now... Shrieking slightly with joy I closed my eyes. Vegeta, you're awaiting a big surprise!

With a loud bang the pod smacked onto the ground. _Open up open up open up!_ I thought impatiently. The door slowly opened and I crawled out. "So this is Earth..." I observed the vicinity. Trees with green leaves, green grass, a bright blue sky... This was... weird. I pressed the button of my scouter and the numbers flashed before my eye.

"Man, those earthlings aren't as weak as they told me," I mumbled noticing there were many high powerlevels around. "One of them must be Kakarot... and one must be Vegeta... But who are the others?" They couldn't be Saiyans... "Wait there's a bunch of high powerlevels in one place. If Vegeta isn't one of them, then they should at least know him!" White lightening flashed around me and I shot into the air. "If father only knew what was going on..." I clutched the small red rock, hanging at my necklace.

Minutes laterI had finally arrived.I looked down upon a small house, located on a tiny island.I sighed and landed in front of it, trembling with nerves.I turned of her scouter and still shaking placed my hand on the doorknob. After inhaling deeply I opened up.

There were eight people in the room, who all turned as I walked in. One of them was bald and wearing orange clothes, another one had black hair and scars on his face, a green-haired girl, an old man with shades and a bald guy with three eyes. The other three people were the ones who really took my attention. One of them was Kakarot, no doubt, he looked way too much like Bardock it couldn't be coinsidence. Then a little boy, who looked like Kakarot, maybe his son. Probably, and then of course, Vegeta. No way. My breathing fastened even though I tried to stay calm. It had been so long.

"Uh, yes?" the old man asked. I wanted to say something to him, but couldn't look away from Vegeta, who raised an eyebrow.

"What's so interesting?" he said in the end and I shook my head.

"Sorry, that was rude," I quickly appologised. "I just... I can't believe it's really you, Vegeta! It's been so long and yet, you haven't changed only... you're not the little boy anymore." I smirked at his surprised expression. "Do you... remember me?"

The other people were staring at both Vegeta and me. With trembling hand I showed him my necklace and he turned pale.

"No!" he said. "You can't be! Frieza destroyed you!"

"I could escape. Mother sent me away, right before the planet exploded, just like Bardock had told her to. I have lived on Zazba ever since."

"Zazba..." Vegeta mumbled, still looking pale. He thought deeply, staring at my necklace. "Of course, Zazba..." I beamed, I knew well enough I did, he remembered me. Then he did something what made everyone else's jaw drop in disbelieve.

He ran over to me and hugged me. "It's so good to see you again, Luana," he mumbled and for a moment everyone swore they could hear him cry. "I really thought you were dead... I thought I was alone..."

"You're not, I'm still alive." Before letting me go, he whiped away a tear than glared at all the rest.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped at them.

"Vegeta... who is she?" Kakarot asked.

"I'm Luana," I said before Vegeta could. I smiled shily. "I'm his sister."

"SAY – WHAT?"

I nodded and everyone stared at us, if possible, even more surprised. "But... where have you been?" Kakarot stumbled.

"She just explained, dumbass," Vegeta said. I peeked at him.

"You've truelly changed Vegeta." He sighed and wanted to walk to the door but I blocked him. "You have," I grinned. He pushed me away, almost knocking me over and went outside, yet I laughed.

"What do you mean Vegeta changed?" the bald guy asked. "He used to be different?"

"When he was a kid, yeah," I said shrugging.

"So you knew Vegeta when he was a kid?" the girl asked.

"Like I already said, I'm his sister. But it's also been like twenty years since I last saw him. I was only four when our planet exploded."

"You don't look like him," Kakarot suddenly stated. I smiled. "I know. He looks like his father, I got my mother's looks." He nodded. I peeked at the little boy. "So, is that your kid?" He smiled.

"Yeah, that's Gohan. I'm Goku by the way."

"Goku..." I smiled. "It'll take a while before I call you Goku. I'm used to Kakarot." They all looked at me as if they had never seen a female Saiyan before, wait, maybe they hadn't. "So, who are you guys?" I said after a long silence.

"I'm Krillin," the bald guy said.

"Yamcha," the macho-looking blackhaired guy said and somehow noticed him checking me out.

"Master Roshi," the old man said.

"I'm Tien," three-eye said.

"Bulma," the girl said.

"Sister in law," Krillin smirked. Bulma smacked him against the back of his head.

"You just HAD to say that, huh!" she shouted and Krillin shrunk. I grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Sister in law? No kidding?" I laughed. "Than he really has changed. He was so against the whole marriage thing when he was a kid."

"And somehow still is," Bulma sighed.

"Surely, you must be married as well?" Krillin asked me. I blushed and stared at the ground.

"No... not really..."

"Oh really?" Yamcha said, even more interested in me.

"Sicko..." Bulma mumbled. I as well took some steps backwards.

"How long are you staying here?" Yamcha asked, so obviously NOT looking at my face.

"I-I don't really know. Quite a while, I believe."

"Is that so!" he said beaming, _still_ not looking at my face. "Well, in that case, you could stay with m-"

"Us," Bulma said covering his mouth with both her hands.

"Oh, I don't want to be of any trouble," I said looking how Yamcha struggled to get out of her grip.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Bulma said with a smile. "Besides if you want to stick around for a while, you might wanna reconsider your outfit." I looked down at my Saiyan-uniform.

"But I've been wearing this my entire life!" They eyed me with a face of disgust. "I WASH IT!" I screamed with crimson cheeks. Krillin chuckled and the crimson didn't fade.

"I don't mind, Luana," Bulma said, glaring outside. "I'm used to Vegeta's disgusting habits."

I giggled. "Still have to tell him to change his underwear every day?"

"Tell me about it!" she cried.

At that moment Vegeta came back in and grabbed my arm, pulling me out. "I just realised you know too much of me to be left alone," he said. "I'll take you home." Waving at the lot of them we went outside and shot away into the air.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **That's it folks! (I do not own the loony tunes) Please review, or I won't write a next chapter!

**Vegeta: **You ain't gonna get any reviews if you threaten them in such a soft way.

**Queen Luana: **What do you suggest?

**Vegeta: **YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL BLOW UP THIS FREAKIN PLANET AND EVERYONE WITH IT!

**Queen Luana: **What he says.


	2. The new Luana

**Queen Luana:** Hey, next chappie is up! Jeeej! I've tried to put Vegeta a little more into character, but I'm afraid it dinna work. Sorry **

* * *

**

**The new Luana**

Bulma swung open the door with such enthousiasm it smacked against the wall and everyone jumped up startled. "Drums please!" she said and waved her hand. "Tadaah!"

With head bowed and hands vowed I walked in. I wore a slightly too big grey vest with white vertical lines, grey jeans and white top. However, Bulma had been so nice to make a hole in the back of my jeans to make room for my tail, which waved from side to side.

"Well, surprised?" Bulma said proudly.

"Surprised? Bulma if you can dress Vegeta there's nothing to be surprised about anymore!" Tien cried looking at me from head to toe. "You look great Luana." I

smiled. "Thanks, I only don't get what you people are with... uh... lipgloss?"

"Yeah, Luana, I've never seen anyone who looked better wearing it."

I ran my tongue over both my lips, it tasted funny. "I'm gonna need to get used to this." I noticed there were less people at the little place now. Only Tien, Krillin and Roshi. Krillin however was staring at me, but unlike Yamcha, not at my, uh, he looked at my face.

"Well, I gotta run," I then said. "I promised Vegeta we'd go train together, so, I'll see you guys later." I ran outside and flew off. Tien peeked at Krillin.

"Uh, Krillin, you okay?"

Krillin shook his head. "Uh wha?" Bulma giggled.

I found Vegeta pretty quickly using my scouter. He was in a deserted place, only rocks, no grass nor plants. What was he doing all out here? This was a beautiful planet I had noticed, so why would he be in this place? Vegeta had become strange...

I landed some feet away from him and immediately asked: "What are you doing out here?"

"I like silence," he responded folding his arms and observing me. "So, Bulma got her hands on you as well." I grinned and tried to whipe away the lipgloss, but it wouldn't go away.

"Stupid glitter..." I cursed and Vegeta laughed loudly.

"You're saying _I've_ changed? Who was always wanting to be as _beautiful as mummy_?"

I grumbled. "Puh..." I wished I could cut him back but I couldn't say anything. Darn.

"Still relying on a scouter?" Vegeta then asked, pointing at my eye. I laid my hand on the little machine.

"Only to track people. I am aware of the fact some are able to hide their levels, like you. Or well, I hope you do."

He chuckled. "Don't worry." I

took off my scouter and tossed it away. Somehow I was frightened... what of those rumours were true... what if the legend... I could not think anymore, Vegeta was gone. I stayed cool, no prob. I listened, carefully to the movements of the wind. He was here somewhere. _Got ya!_ Turning I tried to hit Vegeta in the face but he blocked.

"Nice try," he grinned and one eyeblink later we had both vanished.

Flashing from one place to another, deflecting each other's attacks, we fought for hours. Vegeta was though, probably thougher than me. But I wasn't out of his league... After all, he was my brother. The same Saiyan blood ran through our veins. I might look like my mother on the outside, on the inside, I had my father's strength as well. He was fully aware of that, at least he didn't make the same mistake like all the others. He wasn't foolish enough to underestimate me.

Night was falling when I sank to my knees, exhausted. He was panting as well but somehow I felt he could've went on for hours. Sweat dripped off my forehead as I heard footsteps approaching me. Moments later I saw Vegeta reaching out his hand. I took it gratefully and he pulled me to my feet.

"Seems like you haven't been doing nothing over all those years."

I nodded panting. "Since the day I landed on Zazba, I've been training to fight Frieza. I have dreamed of doing so for so many years. Then suddenly rumours came he had been defeated... by a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta snorted. "Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" I said in surprise.

He nodded. "Surprised?"

"Well yeah... duh..." I said still panting. My entire body ached yet I tried to hide it. I was dizzy and exhausted, I just wanted to go home. Damn it, Vegeta was though!

"You okay?" he asked as I grabbed his shoulder for support.

"I think I might've overdone it a bit..." I moaned as I lost the final feeling in my legs. He quickly grabbed my waist and laid my arm around his neck. "God, I think I'm gonna pass..." Smiling sligthly he flew into the air.

Bulma glared at him when he laid me carefully on the couch. "Nice brother you are! You almost killed her!"

"She's a Saiyan, she can handle it."

"Handle it? You 've beaten her half to death!" Bulma cried placing an ice-bag on my forehead.

"Bulma... there's no need to..." I passed out which made her only more furious.

"I don't believe it! Vegeta, I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"Will you just shut up, woman!"

"Vege-" The door slammed shut. Bulma sobbed quietly, turned only there to find me looking at her. She stared at the floor. I couldn't believe it... Vegeta was... an asshole...

My brother was an asshole.

* * *

**Vegeta: **Oh! So I'm the asshole now! 

**Queen Luana: **Duh! I know it's shorter than the previous chapter, but well, please review, and by the way, thanx SS Jentl! You're the best I love yah!


	3. Nothing but Training

**Queen Luana :** Hey! Guess who's back! I'm here to bring you a new chapter of **Bringing back my brother**!

**Vegeta: **(sarcastic) Oh jolly.

**Queen Luana: **(grumbles)

* * *

**Nothing but training **

I patted Bulma on the back while she continued sobbing loudly. "I love him, I really do love him!" she cried. "But sometimes he can be so... he's such a jerk!" I wished I could comfort her in some way but didn't really know what to say. I guess Vegeta was pretty much a jerk.

Bulma had been crying for about half an hour now and God, I was starting to get a serious head-ache! As she lowered her head crying I looked up surprised at seeing the young boy sitting on the stairs. He had purple hair and was wearing blue PJ and his big blue eyes stared at us. Bulma raised her head and quickly whiped away her tears.

"Oh, Trunks, wha-what are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," the four-year old said and his mother picked him up.

"I'll come and read you a bed time story," she said while taking him up the stairs.

All I could do was stare. Was that Vegeta's little boy? He had to be, they somehow looked so much alike. But... Vegeta was a daddy? How many surprises would I still encounter during my time here on earth? I heard the front door open and moments later Vegeta appeared in the hallway. We looked at each otehr and then he quite simply said: "Tomorrow, same time, same place."

He walked up the stairs but I stopped him. "I didn't know you had a son." He turned around and eyed me, somehow unpleased because I knew. Somehow, as if he wasn't really glad he had.

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Trunks." I looked up at my big brother, realised we wouldn't get any further in this conversation and wished him goodnight.

The next training went exactly the same as the other day. I just simply could not beat him. How the heck did he get so freakin strong? He was able to block every attack I made, evade all my beams and hit me if I just didn't focus for an eyeblink. After a couple of hours, I was getting seriously pissed.

"Are you actually trying?" Vegeta mocked me as I tried to hit him everywhere I could. "Just forget it, Luana," he said, grabbing my fist tightly. "You've always been my little sis, and you always will be!"

I freed myself from his grip and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards but remained unharmed. I tried to catch my breath. I could not give up! I was not weak! A bright purple aura surrounded me and Vegeta grinned.

"You're gonna use my own attack against me? Alright..." He warmed up and was caught in the same purple light. "Give me your best shot!" Clenching my teeth I raised my hands, so did he.

"GALAC GUN!" we both yelled and to purple beams existed from our hands and shot at each other. The impact of both beams made me feel like my arms would break. _God damn it! You won't have me this time, Vegeta! _My feet slipped away and the sweat dripped of my forehead. _Come on! _As far as we both were concerned, our powers were even at that moment, until Vegeta did something that surprised me so much...

In a flash his hair turned blonde and his eyes bright green. My jaw dropped and I completely forgot to concentrate on the Galac Gun. As a result, it took me down. All I could see was the bright purple light, then I felt a terrible pain and then I saw nothing at all.

"Luana, come on, weakling, get up!"

I moaned. Wha? I opened my eyes and saw Vegeta's face above me, his hair black again and so were his eyes. The sky was filled with stars and I wondered how long I had been out. I closed my eyes again. "Come on, get up! You call yourself a Saiyan?"

Vegeta pulled me to my feet. I felt a striking pain going straight through my left leg, causing me to collapse again. "Pull yourself together! She'll kill me if she sees you in this shape!"

"Hah, she'll do me a favour..." I got up, supporting on my right leg only. "What the fuck was that?" I asked him.

"What the fuck was what?"

"You turned blonde for a moment, what the fuck happened?" He grinned.

"That's what we would call a Super Saiyan." My eyes widened.

"No way! You're a Super Saiyan? No wonder I can't beat you!" He laughed loudly.

"Are you kidding me? I'd beat you blind-folded with my arms on my back!"

"Yeah, right! I almost had you with that Galac Gun." "Puh, in your dreams!" I chuckled and flew off.

Bulma casted me a disapproving look when she saw my clothes. My vestpockets was ripped out, my jeans was full of holes and my top wasn't even worth calling a top anymore. And if you then add me limping with it as well. She wasn't happy, and she and Vegeta had another fight.

I was listening while sitting on the stairs and when I looked up saw Trunks standing there. I smiled at him. "Hi." He turned and disappeared into his room. The smile slid from my face. I sighed deeply. Poor kid...

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I'm stopping cause I got some sort of a writer's block, get what I'm saying? 

**Vegeta: **I thought you'd stop because you quite simply suck.

**Queen Luana:** Yeah maybe uh... ... ...Shut up! Please review guys!


	4. Enter warriors

**Queen Luana**: Do not worry! This chapter will contain a little more action! YEAH! KICK SOME ASS BABY!

**Vegeta: **I am not related to her.

* * *

**sonicwind123 -** I'll try not to make Yamcha so sick anymore, just for you! ;) Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Enter the soldiers**

Yet another day, yet another training. I guess that had become our motto. It had been quite awhile since I had heard anything from Kakarot – I mean Goku – or the others. But since we were too bussy training, I couldn't fit in some time to go and visit them at what they called Kame House.

I had asked Vegeta to train me so I could become a Super Saiyan as well, I hated the fact that he, Ka-Goku and even Goku's son were Super Saiyans! If you know Vegeta you'd understand he teased me with it a lot. A lot a lot. However, Vegeta had told me it had only partly to do with strength but mostly with emotions. At a heavy outburst you could become Super Saiyan. I was not pleased about this, not at all. I was now training with him every day, sometimes till night, stopping only to sleep or eat. I was growing stronger, but still I wanted to be a Super Saiyan! Or at least find a way to make Vegeta keep his mouth shut!

"Jealous, little Sis?" Vegeta laughed as he smacked against the ground. I crawled back up and he kicked me against the back. Screaming in pain I fell onto the ground cursing loudly.

"Vegeta, I'll get you for this!"

"Oh, whatcha gonna do?" he chuckled placing his foot on my back. He wasn't as careful anymore as he had been on our first training. Now things were really getting tough. I glared into his green eyes and was able to close one with a small beam. He stumbled backwards and gave me a chance to get up again. Still I could hear him laugh.

"So now you're using Kakarots sly tricks?" he said rubbing his eye. My back ached and blood was running from my mouth and still all he had was a black eye!

All of the sudden we both looked at the sky. A large amount of Ki's were coming our direction, that is, Earth's direction. "You feel that?" I asked and he nodded. The ki's weren't that huge, but still pretty big and with so many. "What do you think it is?" I asked him, still looking at the sky.

"I don't know, but they're landing here I can tell." He jumped up and flew into the air.

"Hey! Where are you going!" I cried and followed him.

"Kakarot and his gang! They must've felt it too by now!"

Vegeta smacked open the door, almost crushing it and Krillin fell from the couch in surprise. "We've got problems," Vegeta stated and as I looked up I saw Kakarot and his boy land.

"You guys felt that too?" he asked and I nodded.

"Something tells me this is not good," I mumbled.

"They're not too powerful, but they're with many."

"How many exactly?" I asked Vegeta.

"A couple of hundred."

"So, if they come here to fight we're talking about a real war?" Krillin said turning slightly pale. Vegeta nodded.

"You think it could be Frieza's men?" Gohan asked and Kakarot nodded.

"Probably."

"But what are they doing here?" Tien asked. We all shrugged. I pressed my scouter and watched the numbers fly by. "Luana?"

"Yes, they are Frieza's men, or well, at least they're flying his capsules," I said after some time. "If I'm not mistaking... They will land in about thirty minutes 50 miles North-East from Lake Silvaplana." "

Then we'll be waiting there," Kakarot stated. "Everyone go home and prepare. We'll meet each other there in fifteen minutes."

About ten minutes later, Vegeta and I were both flying through the air, just passing Silvaplana. "Vegeta! Not so fast! You'll waste energy!"

"Don't make me laugh!" I grumbled and tried to keep up with him. Both of us were wearing Saiyan armour and I still had my scouter on. Vegeta had often told me I should get rid of it, but I had been carrying with it almost my entire life, it would be weird to go without it.

"There are the others!" I said pointing at the little open spot not so far beneath us. Gohan was waving wildly as we landed.

"Hey guys," Krillin greeted us. Only he, Kakarot and Gohan were already there. Apparently Yamcha and Tien still had to come. I waved shortly. Vegeta just nodded then walked away. "Man he's in a good mood today!" Krillin said.

"Like he ever is," I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't being sarcastic." I laughed slightly too loud and Vegeta turned to me in annoyance. I quickly slapped my hand in front of my mouth but kept on giggling.

_What the hell was that! It was just a plain simple joke! You never had a sense of humour then what was that all about!_

I saw Gohan laugh as well and lowered my hand.

About three minutes later I saw Tien and Yamcha. They landed. "Any news?" Tien asked. I checked my scouter.

"About ten more minutes," I said and grinned. "Then it's weakling bashing time!" Suddenly I noticed the powerful Ki behind me and turned around. There stood a green man with a long white cape. I raised an eyebrow. _Who the fuck is he? _

"Ah Piccolo, glad you could make it!" Kakarot said, smiling.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo!" his kid cried waving. _So they know him. He doesn't look like an earthling. Then what's he doing here? _

"So, who's the new kid?" Piccolo asked with a rough voice, looking at me.

"Kid!" I yelled insulted. He ignored me and looked at the others.

"That's Luana, she's a Saiyan as well," Kakarot explained.

"Well, is she fit for such a battle?"

"Excuse me!" I said again.

"Hey, come on Piccolo!" Krillin said, somehow protecting me. "She's strong, way stronger than me, that's for sure!"

"Like that means anything," Vegeta muttered. I scowled at him. Piccolo observed me one more time, then sat down a bit further away from us to meditate.

I was still glaring at him. Who the hell did that guy think he was? I was a Saiyan Princess, chosen to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe. How dared he talk about me that way!

"You shouldn't mind Piccolo." I looked up and turned to face Krillin. He smiled. "He can be grumpy from time to time but he's alright. He doesn't thrust me that much either." I nodded and smiled.

"So what is he doing here? He doesn't look like an earthling..."

"No he's a Namek. He was sent here when he was little."

"I see..."

My scouter beeped. "It's time." We all watched the sky, Krillin slightly shaking, Vegeta slightly bored.

"God, they're with so many!" Yamcha cried and I nodded, seeing the numbers pass my scouter screen. I ripped it from my eye and tossed it away.

"Darn, this ain't gonna work, I'll have to do without!" Suddenly Kakarot looked left.

"Here they come!" Indeed, as we watched we saw a great light approaching us. I clenched my teeth. It would be alright! I kept telling myself it would, I had a bad feeling about this, somehow. And as was known, Saiyan feelings were never wrong. About a minute after we had seen the lught, the capsules flew over our heads and smashed into the ground a couple of hundred feet away from us.

"Come on," I said and we all headed towards the craters in the ground.

I swallowed. They truelly were with a large amount. Craters as far as I could see. _God, it wouldn't amaze me if this were all of Frieza's men still alive!_

"Yeah, you're probably right," Piccolo said. I looked up and looked around to see who has spoken until I realised he was talking to me. He could read my mind? Darn, that was tricky! The front capsule opent and in the distance we could hear the others open as well. Soon, former inhabitants of other planets came crawling out observing the planet. They all went silent when they saw the eight warriors standing there. Then one of them grinned.

"Ah, so the Z-fighters were expecting us..."

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Sorry, but thaz it for now! 

**Vegeta: **(enthousiastically) YEEEEEEY!

**Queen Luana: **Snif... Snif... Well, if you hate it soooo much, why do you keep coming here!

**Vegeta: **BECAUSE YOU KEEP WRITING I'M COMING!

**Queen Luana: **That's odd, cause I never write Goku's here as well, and yet he's always here!

**Goku: **You've got sweet biscuits!

**Queen Luana: **(now with apron)Why thank you. Want some too Vegeta?

**Vegeta: **(falls down manga style)


	5. Young Prince

**Queen Luana :** (scottish accent) Here we go, lads! Another great chap of Bringing back me brother!

**Vegeta: **For the love of...

**Queen Luana: **Ach, Vegeta, still a pessimistic bloke, are ye? Maybe some scottish music will chear y' up!

**Vegeta: **Somebody shoot me.

* * *

**Fall of the Prince**

I watched the lizard-like warrior with disgust. He was pacth black with a long head and big feet. From his back came a long black firm tail which he smacked the ground with repeatedly.

"I see the Saiyan Princess has joined you as well," he said observing me with his fiery red eyes.

"Haat, what are you doing here?" I hissed, scowling at him.

The rest of Frieza's henchmen were joining him by his side, all grinning at seeing me. "Don't think your departure was unnoticed. Why, all the Zazbanians were so stubborn _and_ foolish not telling us where you went. Of course, it was not that difficult to track you down."

"What did you do to them!" I demanded, fear slowly growing inside my head.

"Who? The Zazbanians? Killed them, of course." The fear turned into fury.

"WHY! YOU WERE ONE OF THEM!" I cried. He merely chuckled. "H-How could you..." I whispered. For the next moments all I could do was stare.

"Listen," Kakarot said. "We don't mean to do you any harm! Leave now and no one has to get hurt!" They all laughed loudly.

_How could they kill them all? Zazba was my second home. They took care of me as if I was one of them._

"Please, you can't win! There's no point trying!" Kakarot said, still trying to nagotiate. They would not leave, of course not. They didn't come all this way just to say hello. I saw Vegeta clenching his fists. He wasn't too happy about Zazba being gone either. After all, our homeplanet and Zazba had been very close. We had fought many wars together, they had been great healers who would help our wounded Saiyans. I could not accept it being gone!

Kakarot's lecture was interrupted by the enormous light coming from behind him. "I'LL KILL THE LOT OF YOU!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks, my ki rising intensely. Some of Haat's men took a few careful steps backwards and so did Krillin. Haat only watched, a grine spreading on his face.

"So you're not a Super Saiyan yet, huh? I should've known those weak Zazbanians were bluffing."

"Oh they weren't," Vegeta said grinning himself and he turned Super Saiyan. A few gasps were heard amongst Haat's men, but to my surprise, his grine did not fade.

"Ah, Vegeta, long time no see. I..." He could not end his sentence because I had already used a large ki-blast to blow away some of his men, who shot through the air screaming.

"Luana, no! There's no need for violence!" Kakarot cried.

"Save me your pacifistic talks, Kakarot," I snapped. "You know these people only understand violence. So fight or go home." He was amazed by my sudden crued reaction. They all were, watching me with widened eyes and jaws hanging down. I snorted. "Fine, if you guys won't fight, then I'll kill them all by myself!" I shot towards them, Kakarot and the other's crying for me not to do it, but it was too late.

_I'll hurt them! I'll make them feel it! I'll make them wish they were never even born!_ (**Queen Luana: **Cliché alert!)

Haat chuckled. "Strike her down." They all roared loudly raising their kis and I stopped. _Shit! They're not weak!_

"Guys, come on! We gotta help her!" Krillin yelled and soon they all headed towards battle.

The next moments, it was war. Ki-beams were flying all around, you had to be careful or you'd get hit by one, no doubt. Haat's men, weren't so though, but since they were so numerous it was a though fight. _Quality over quantity_, I kept telling myself. However, slowly I was getting beaten up. The others had a though time as well, especially Krillin. After fighting about an hour I had already saved his ass three times. Although he had a pretty neat attack, Destructo Disc. I should ask him to teach me that move later on.

I noticed Haat wasn't getting involved in the fight, he was just watching from a nearby tree. I glared at him. "LUANA!" For a flash I saw the light then somebody pushed me tightly against the ground. "Are you completely out of your mind!" a furious Vegeta cried while standing up. "You're gonna get-" I screamed when I saw him falling down, blood rushing from his chest.

"**NO!"**

He smacked onto the ground and all I could do was stare at him, my entire body going numb. H-He he was... "V-Vegeta?" No! I was mistaking! He couldn't be! He was a Super Saiyan! He was indestructable! NO ONE COULD BEAT A SUPER SAIYAN! I crawled over to him, around me the fight continued. "V-Vegeta?" I said my eyes welling up with tears. "Vegeta?" His black eyes were wide open and gazing at the sky, I could still see his chest moving slowly up and down. "Vegeta!"

I pressed my head on his wound, which was right below his heart. It must've gone straight through his left lung. "Don't worry! You'll be okay! I'm gonna keep you alive!" The warm blood ran over my hands and wrists. As I looked up I saw Haat still leaning against a tree, only now his hand was raised. I shocked. _He killed him_.

"L-Lu-ana..." I looked down at my big brother, he was still staring at the sky. "D-Don't touch th-that..." Tears rolled down my face. He was raving, no... "M-Mum'll k-k-kill u-us..." I felt a hand clutching my shoulder. It was Krillin, I could feel it was him, yet I could not look away from my brother. I had travelled so far only to see him, and now...

"You can't help him anymore."

"Vegeta..." I cried.

"L-Lua-na?" I realised with a shock I had made him the young boy he once was. "D-Do you l-like your necklace?" I clutched it with one hand, held his hand with the other and forced a smile.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"I m-made it m-myself." Krillin looked down at the rambling Vegeta. "Bu-ut do-don't t-tell an-any-anyone o-or..."

"Hush!"

"O-or t-they'll t-th-think I-I'm a w-w-weak-l-ling..." And with that his hand fell from mine.

"No one thinks you're a weakling, Vegeta!" I cried. "You're the strongest Saiyan in the universe! I take that back, you simply are the strongest in the universe!" I cried and for no reason at all started sobbing against Krillin's chest. "How could he!" I cried. "How could he save me! I can take care of myself! He's so stupid!" Krillin rubbed gently up and down my back.

I suddenly shocked and stopped crying. I turned around and saw Haat standing there, still leaning against the tree, looking around at his men. I let go of Krillin and stood up, approaching him. "You!" I said. "Haat!"

Suddenly the noises around me stopped and everyone was watching me, including the Z-fighters. "You killed my brother!" Kakarot spotted Vegeta lying down on the ground motionless and shook his head sadly. "He saved my life!" I continued shouting at Haat, tears rolling down my face. "He protected me and you killed him!"

Piccolo's eyes widened. "Can you sense here ki? It's rising at enormous speed!"

Gohan swallowed. "You think she's gonna..."

Iclenched my fists tightly. "AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" Haat looked at me obviously bored. My brother's blood was sticking on both my hands, his Saiyan blood. I felt rage, fury, hate. Haat destroyed all the Zazbanians and now he killed my brother as well. He had gone too far. Through my tears I could suddenly see Haat's pupils narrowing.

"Y-You didn't have green eyes!" he cried at seeing the bright green eyes glaring at him. The rocks lying on the ground came loose and shot towards the sky, there exploding. Krillin swallowed and stumbled backwards. In a flash my hair turned blonde and my ki continued rising.

_For you, Vegeta. I'll kill him for you!__

* * *

_

**Queen Luana: **Writer's block! Sorry guys, I'm quitin now. But pleaase review! Please tell me what you think! PLEASE! But please no flames, if you don't like it, say it in a gentle way! PLEASE!

**Vegeta: **You're pathetic.


	6. Love & Dragonballs

**Queen Luana :** Here I go, yet again! Thanx for reviewing **Kristi**! Kiss to yah! So, where were we... Oh yeah! I was going Super Saiyan...

**Vegeta: **Like you didn't remember.

**Queen Luana: **You're right, I did. I just like to rub it in a bit, just to annoy you! So, I was going Super Saiyan...

**Vegeta: **(selfdestructs)

**Queen Luana: **VEGETA! Oh well... (picks up broom and starts whiping away Vegeta's parts) Oh, bye the way, this is the chapter which'll contain a Krillin-me gettogether. Enjoy.

* * *

**Dragonballs**

The ground below my feet cracked, my eye twitched and Haat's face was now reeking with fear. My blonde hair almost burst from my ponytail. "You're finished, Haat!" I said pointing a dangerous finger at him.

Kakarot shocked. "Luana! No!" It was too late. One hand, one beam, was all I needed. One blast, then Haat was dead.

His headless body fell to the ground and all of his men stared at their leader in shock. On top of his shoulders was nothing, except for a little smoke.

"Kami..." Tien mumbled. "Did you see what she did?"

"Oh God... Haat?" one of his men said. I turned and killed him as well with one ki-blast. The others tried to fly off and I escape but I took them down while in the air.

"LUANA STOP IT!" Kakarot cried but I would not stop. I did not want to.

"FEEL MY PAIN!" I screamed and raised my hands. The remainers of my masacre shrunk in fear.

"Stop her!" Kakarot yelled at his companions and Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha and Tien flew at me and were able to push me tightly onto the ground.

"NO!" I cried watching as the final men escaped. I tried to raise my hand but a green hand clutched it tightly, almost breaking my wrist. "Let me go!" I cried. "They must suffer!"

Kakarot appeared in front of me. "Luana, I know you're angry, but this is no way to-"

"Get out of my way, Kakarot!" I snapped and he shook his head pittiful. "All of you!" I roared at them and tried to get them off but they were – only Piccolo, actually – too tough. Krillin stood at Kakarot's side and looked at me. As he caught my eyes I calmed down. They were right, what was I doing? I was – becoming who Vegeta once was. My hair turned brown again and so did my eyes.

"Sorry," I appologised and they let me go. I looked at Vegeta's body, still lying a few feet away from me and I started crying again. They all looked at each other. "Let's go home."

"So it might take a while, but once we found all seven of them, we can bring him back!" Krillin explained for what seemed like the 100th time. I just lied on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I had killed him, he would probably never forgive me again. Krillin sighed and looked at Yamcha. "You try."

Yamcha kneeled before me. "Hey! Don't worry about it! I mean, he already died once, so I think he's starting to get used to it, you know?" At this Krillin turned pale.

"Oh f... lamingo," he quickly corrected at seeing Bulma standing with the young Trunks at her side.

"Flamingo?" she said, one eyebrow raised. Krillin blushed. "So, I heard mister Perfect went down huh?" she said, to my surprise not sad at all. "That'll teach him..." Yamcha cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at my motionless body. "Oh..." Bulma said, walking over to me. "Hey, don't worry Luana, the Eternal dragon will bring him back!"

"I killed him..." I whispered.

"You didn't kill him!" Yamcha said for the like 1000th time.

"I-I did..." I whispered and a tear rolled from the corner of my eye.

Yamcha moaned. "Look, I'm going home to rest up, alright?" After which he left the room.

"Come on, Luana, we should go back too," Bulma said quietly.

I closed my eyes. "He died because of me..."

Bulma sighed deeply. "Well, I'm going back. I'll leave your bedroom window open if you change your mind. Night, Krillin."

"Night Bulma."

"H-Hey! What about me! Don't I get a goodnight-kiss?"

"Dream on, pervert." The door closed.

Krillin sank down into the other couch, sighing deeply. "Well, I can always try..." Master Roshi muttered sadly after which he walked upstairs. Krillin yawned loudly and lied down, his head resting on one of the pillows.

"Good night, Luana." He yawned once more then rolled over.

"Goodnight, Krillin..." I sniffed. Krillin looked up in surprise.

"Luana, tell you what. Tomorrow we'll go look for the dragonballs together, alright? Well... I uh mean, with Goku and all." I nodded quietly. "I mean, if that's okay with you..." I said nothing.

"Uh... is it... okay?" Krillin said sitting up straight. As the moonlight forced is way through the windows it reflected on one of my tears, making it sparkle brightly. Krillin swallowed and stood up again. "Uh... you alright?" I turned away from him, still crying sparkling tears. "Luana... I just... h-hey... you shouldn't cry..." He swallowed anxiously, observing the sobbing piece of sorrow lying there in the couch.

I must've looked pathetic.

Trembling he sat down on the edge of the couch, careful not to touch me. "Uh... there there..." he mumbled. I was still shaking of my loud sobs. My face was covered by my long wide hair and my back was turned to him. In other words, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make any eye contact. He gently patted me on the back and at that moment I turned to face him, eyes red with tears, cheeks sparkling.

_I look like shit,_ I thought.

_She looks magical, _he thought.

Our eyes met for a moment then I quickly turned away again. I could feel his eyes on me, observing me closely, watching every curve of my body. I felt uncomfortable, wanted to tell him, yet couldn't. How – How could he stare so intensely? Our eyes met again, his dark eyes. So intensely...

Krillin smiled weakly and somehow I found the strength to smile back. There was something about Krillin. He was the only one who could make me laugh, make me smile, make me feel the way I had never felt before... I felt his warm hand holding my face and I started shaking, not with tears this time.

_Wha-what's going on? I feel so... _

His lips touched mine. My eyes widened. _What's he doing?_ I didn't know what it was but it felt great. Still... I pushed him off and swallowed.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I stumbled and he smiled in response.

"Kissing you."

"Kiss?"

"Yeah here..." He did it again. And I pushed him off again.

"That's not kissing," I said panting. He raised an eyebrow and slightly blushed.

"Then what is?"

"This." I gave him a short kiss on the cheek.

Krillin chuckled and shook his head. "There are other ways to kiss."

"Like what you just did? It just felt weird..." I stared at my hands. _What had he been doing? He's acting like it's all normal. You don't kiss like that right? My mum or dad always just kissed me on the cheek. _

"It's weird because it's probably your first real kiss," Krillin explained his face turning red.

I sighed. "I don't get it."

He scratched behind his ear. "Well, if you love somebody truelly, you kiss him or her like that."

"But I never kissed my parents like that."

Krillin laughed shortly, yet loudly slapping his hand in front of his mouth. "No, I mean, if you're _in love_ with someone. Not somebody of your family."

"Oh..." I looked at him. "So you're _in_ love with me?"

"Uh, yeah..." He blushed even harder, quickly looking away.

"But, we only know each other for like, a month or something..." I said.

"W-well, sometimes you don't need to know them for years or so, sometimes you just... feel it," Krillin muttered. "I-I feel it, right now. D-do you?"

I sighed. "I don't know how it feels."

Again he scratched behind his ear. "Well... uh... when you look at a a person and you feel, uh, how do I say this, feverish and warm inside, and your belly feels funny. It's hard to describe but, it's kinda a feeling you don't experience while looking at anybody else." I looked down at my stomach, trying to find the feeling he described. Looking up I stared into his dark eyes and somehow felt my belly do a backflip. I smiled dreamily.

_So this is what being in love feels like..._

Krillin placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed me again. I tried to figure out what _this_ kissing was all about. It felt strange, yet wonderful. I closed my eyes after seeing Krillin was doing the same and it somehow felt even more wonderful. Krillin suddenly pushed me off.

"MASTER!" he cried his face turning entirely red.

"I'll go, I'll go..." Roshi muttered and dragged himself up the stairs again.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Well? Did you like it? Did you- did you – did you – did you – did you... 

**Several minutes later...**

**Queen Luana: **Did-you-did-you-did-you-did-you-did-you?

**Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Master Roshi, Oolong, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiao-zu & other Z-fighters and annoyed readers: **STOP! PLEASE STOP!

**Queen Luana:** Only if you review, did-you-did-you-did-you-did-you-did-you...

**Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Master Roshi, Oolong, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiao-zu & other Z-fighters and annoyed readers: **(hastily writing reviews)

**Queen Luana: **AND NO FLAMES!

**Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Master Roshi, Oolong, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiao-zu & other Z-fighters and annoyed readers: **(erasing and rewriting)


	7. Under the sun

**Queen Luana : **I know, the last chapter was pretty, well, you know what I mean... Anyway, in this chapter we're gonna look for the Dragonballs! Yeey!

**Vegeta: **Hu-

**Queen Luana: **Quiet you, you're dead.

* * *

**Under the sun **

"There, all set!" Kakarot said, smiling. He, Gohan, Yamcha and master Roshi were standing in front of Kame House ready to leave.

Gohan cleared his throat. "Uh, dad, Luana and Krillin aren't here yet."

"Oh yeah..." Right after that they heard a scream coming from inside Kame House, followed by loud bangs and a loud 'Ouch'. Running inside they found Krillin lying at the end of the stairs painfully rubbing his head and one of his shoes lying a few feet away from him.

"Did I uh – overslept?" he asked after noticing the lot of them staring at him.

Roshi chuckled. "Slept, heheheh..." Krillin scowled at him and a few seconds later a second person descended from the stairs. My hair was wet from the shower and I was on bare foot. Plus my eyes were half closed and I yawned constantly. I blinked with drowsy eyes at them and yawned again.

"So... we're leaving?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes. Krillin pulled on his other shoe and stood up.

"Yeah." I yawned and pulled on my boots slowly.

"Wouldn't you rather wear something more comfortable?" Yamcha asked nodding at my Saiyan armor.

"N-No, this'll do..." I muttered and rested my head on Krillin's shoulder. He immediately turned red. Kakarot sniggered and so did Yamcha and Roshi.

Krillin cleared his throat. "Uh, Luana..." I shook my head and stood up straight.

"Oh right..." I stumbled outside yawning again.

Yamcha poked Krillin in the chest. "Somebody got lucky tonight."

Krillin nearly strangled him. "YOU GIT! WILL YOU BE QUIET! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Alright, alright! Geesh!" Yamcha said releasing himself from Krillin's grip. Still blushing Krillin left Kame House as well. Grinning, Kakarot, Gohan and Yamcha followed him.

Outside I smiled at Krillin weakly and he shortly smiled back. _I don't get why he doesn't want them to know. It's normal for people to be in love, right?He shouldn't be so shy._ "So, where are we headed?" I asked Kakarot, who pulled out what looked like a radar and pressed the big white button on top of it.

"The nearest dragonball is somewhere North-East from here," he said.

"Alrighty then!" Yamcha said cheerfully. "Let's roll!" At that we all jumped and shot into the fresh morning air.

* * *

After about half an hour flying, we reached a enormous desert. "It should be somewhere here," Kakarot yelled and he stopped flying.

"Oh, great," Krillin sighed deeply. We landed in the warm sand. I looked around. Nothing, absolutely nothing to see except for sand.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Yamcha said and we spread out to look.

The sun was shining fiercefully and soon my face was burned completely. I waved my hand and whiped of my face.

"God, I'm hot..." I chuckled at this thought. _I'm hot._ I looked down and to my surprise saw a little black creature with scaled, clamps and a long tail with a sharp point in the end. _How can anything posibly survive in a place like this?_ "Hey, what's this?" I said, observing the little thing sitting only inches away from my feet.

"Uh, Luana, that's a scorpion," Krillin said and I looked at him. "Those are poisonous." I swallowed.

"YIPES!" I quickly kicked it away, causing it to land on Kakarot's shirt. He went silent and, how impossible it might seem in a desert, pale.

"Okay, Goku, now hold still..." Yamcha said.

Just an eyeblink later Kakarot was running around in circles screaming. "AAAAAH! SCORPION! SCORPION!" he cried waving his arms widely. We all stared at him, one eye twitching. Gohan slapped one hand in front of his eyes.

"Dad..." he whined.

"You know, as his best friend I should help him," Krillin said and then shuddered. "But you oughta be careful when approaching him in this condition."

"SCORPION-SCORPION-SCORPION-SCORPION-SCORPION! VEEEERY POISONOUS SCORPION!" Kakarot cried.

"Uh Kakarot..." He calmed down and watched me holding the scorpion's tail between index finger and thumb. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Heheheh... thanks..."

Gohan quietly sobbed. "For the love of..."

"You're welcome," I said, throwing away the scorpion and making sure I threw it in the other direction of Kakarot.

Moments later we continued looking for the dragonball. Krillin had tied a hanky over his head, since his bald skull had already turned tomato-red. Kakarot had for some reason on a sudden moment started making a castle out of sand. With difficulty, Gohan, Krillin and I had been able to hold back Yamcha from strangling him.

"Damn, I'm thirsty," Krillin said sinking to his knees.

"No kidding," Yamcha sighed whiping the sweat from his forehead.

Gohan just lied down flat in the sand and Kakarot was crawling. "So hungry..."

"HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU THINK OF FOOD AT THIS MOMENT!" Yamcha cried. This time we didn't even care if he killed Kakarot.

I tripped over something and smacked with my face into the sand, swallowing large amounts of sands. (**Queen Luana; **Swear alert.)

"OH - YOU STUPID LITTLE -! WHO THE FUCK WOULD PLACE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HERE!" I screamed holding up the glazed yellow ball and throwing it at Krillin's head, nearly causing him to fade. He painfully rubbed the bruise on his forehead and held up the little ball, only then realising what it was.

"IT'S A DRAGONBALL!" he cried and we all stared at him.

"THAT'S A DRAGONBALL!" I cried observing it closely. In its center I saw a two little red stars.

"Yep," Krillin said beaming. I turned the little ball in the palm of my hand. _So this is a dragonball._ I smiled widely. _Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll bring you back in no time. _

"Finally, can we go now?" Kakarot asked. "I'm starving!"

* * *

**Queen Luana: **There you go, next chapter done. Oh, and no comments Vegeta, you're still dead. 

**Vegeta: **If anybody needs me, I'll be playing cards with King Yemma.

**King Yemma: **MUAHAHAAA! Keep your cash at hand, Vegeta! You're going down!

**Queen Luana: **Right... As for the normal people amongst us, please review!


	8. Shivers

**Queen Luana : **Not feeling like giving that much of an intro. So enjoy.

**Vegeta : **Finally a good intro ! Bravo ! (claps)

**Queen Luana : **Jerk.

* * *

**Shivers**

I smiled happily at the little ball resting in front of me on the table. "One down, six more to go," Yamcha said sinking into the sofa. I said nothing, only observed my reflection. Krillin sat down next to Yamcha, painfully touching his head which was still red.

"Ouch..." he muttered.

Yamcha laughed. "Hey! Now you're a red cueball!"

"Like you should say anything, Cousin It," I said looking at his long wild black hair. He blushed and Krillin sniggered satisfied.

"How do you know cousin It?" Yamcha asked, stroking through his hair.

"I've been spending some time with Trunks," I explained picking up the dragonball. "The Adams Family is his favourite show."

It was true. In a matter of fact, Trunks and I had already gotten pretty close. He was calling me aunt Luana, which I confirmed pretty strange. Just as strange as Vegeta being a dad, actually. I mean, just imagine what it would be like if some kid called me mummy. Weird...

Krillin was still laughing quietly. "Oh, you two go snog some more!" Yamcha cried blushing and ran upstairs. We both burst into laughter, after which Kakarot came in.

"Hi guys!" We both waved. "Guess what, Gohan and I already figured out where the next dragonball is. I'd go and help you find it, but there's this parent meeting at Gohan's school so, you and Yamcha will have to go without us. Here's the dragon-radar-", he handed over the radar to Krillin, "-it's located near lake Silvaplana."

"No kidding," I said surprised. "What a coincidense." (**Vegeta: **Or the author is just too lazy to do some research for another lake! **Queen Luana: **Quiet you.)

"Well, I'll see you guys around. Tell master Roshi I said hi!" Kakarot left.

"So, we gonna wait for cousin It to get out of the shower?" I asked as Krillin pressed the button of the dragonradar. He chuckled.

"Course not."

"You know, this lake is actually pretty big..." Krillin mumbled. I nodded staring at the wide water. "Plus it's mountain water," he added and shuddered. "That's not gonna be too comfortable." I nodded and took of my Saiyan armour. Krillin swallowed and stared at me as I waded into the icy cold water, wearing only panties and bra.

I turned to him. "I'll be right back." I dived.

The water indeed was cold, but eh, I had thick skin. Besides, the Zazbanian climate wasn't that hot either. So I was pretty used to it. And the water was very clear as well, so I easily found my way to the bottom. _Okay, now what? _The lake was huge... I swam around for about three minutes, not a sign of a dragonball. I swam up again, breathing in deeply as the fresh air hit my face.

Krillin was sitting on the shore, rising from the ground when he spotted me. "Nothing," I sighed. "I'm going down again."

"You uh want any help?" he asked. I shrugged and dived again.

Krillin watched the last piece of brown hair disappearing under the surface. He then pulled out his shoes, then his shirt. Just as he was about to take off his belt, he thought for a while. Whatever Yamcha and master Roshi, and maybe even Gohan and Goku were thinking they were wrong. Nothing had happened last night. After Roshi had left he completely blocked. The only reason why he and Luana had come down almost together was because she had gotten up early to take a shower, nothing more to it.

His hands were still clutched around his belt. Finally deciding it would be awkward to swim around a girl in his boxers he left on his pants and went into the cold water as well. He shivered and could swear his lips already turned blue when the water only reached his waist. _Darn, how in the world can she swim in her underwear?_ He thought before breathing in deeply and going under.

I searched the bottom of the lake carefully but not a sight of the next dragonball. When I looked over my shoulder I saw Krillin reaching the bottom as well. I kept on searching and suddenly spotted something in the distance. Swimming closer, I found out it was an under-water cliff. As small yet long opening in the lake's bottom. I turned and beckoned Krillin. We both examined the deep gorge. I could easily fit down it, but not without any scratches, that's for sure.

Krillin swam back to the surface and I followed him. He gasped for breath and I stroke the hair from my face. "You think it's down there?" he asked still panting and water dripping off his chin.

"Only one way to find out right," I said and as I dived under he immediately pulled me back up. I scowled at him. "What?"

"What if you get stuck?" he said.

I laughed sardonicly. "Like that's gonna happen."

"W-well you never know!" he said still panting and whiped the drops of water from his chin.

"Fine! Then you go down and look after me!" I sighed sarcastically and dived under. Krillin moaned and went after me.

The opening was narrower than I thought. At some points I practically had to squeeze myself through them. My arms and legs were already full of cuts because of the sharp rocks, yet I tried to ignore, although the blood sometimes blurred my sight.

Then finally, I saw it. A couple of feet below me I saw the dragonball with the six stars. I clasped it tightly in one hand and then went up again. Krillin carefully helped me out of the opening and together we swam back to the surface. I beamed.

"Yes! The next dragonball is ours!" I climbed out of the water and so did Krillin. I turned to him. "Hey, you okay?"

He was trembling badly, his skin was pale and lips were blue. "Y-yeah I'm-m f-fine," he said, teeth chattering.

"Not used to cold water, huh? Better put your clothes back on." He nodded and with shaking hand picked up his clothes. He then sneezed loudly. "Darn it..."

I raised an eyebrow. "If you were cold you should've just told me," I said.

"Well, m-maybe y-you can, bu-but I-I c-can't talk u-und-der wa-ter..." he stuttered, rubbing his arms and slightly scowling at me. _How ironic, first we almost melt and now he's freezing to death._

"Just pull on your clothes," I grunted and pulled on mine as well. He muttered something and got dressed.

When we both had our clothes back on Krillin was still sitting on the ground shaking. "Come on, are you that cold?" I scoffed.

"Well yeah!" he said insulted, his lips still purple.

I sighed. "Let's just go back, you'll get warm after you flew for a while." I took a few steps then turned to him. He was still clamped up and shaking. "Now what?"

"I-I can't move..." he mumbled. I warmed up a ball of energy between my hands.

"You want me to make you move?"

"I'm serious!" he cried, staring at the ball of energy. "I'm supercooled!" I stared at him for a moment, then made the energy-ball fade.

"Supercooled? Are you serious?" He nodded slightly. "So now what? I gotta carry you home?"

"I dunno!" he cried. I moaned annoyed.

"Just wait here, I'll go get some wood to make a fire."

"Oh don't worry! I won't go anywhere!"

A couple of minutes later I had started a fire at his feet. "Feeling any better?" He said nothing. I paced around for a while. _So now what? What if I don't get him warmed up or something? Then we could sit here for hours! Maybe even days! _

I sat down beside him. "Hey." I laid my hand on his shoulder and quickly redrew it. "God you're cold!" I cried.

"Told you..."

"Here, lie down." I carefully laid him down on the ground, as close to the fire as I could without taking the risc of him being burned. I rubbed over his arm. "Okay, so now what?" I saw the sun lowering behind the mountains. "Oh, great!"

Krillin just gazed blankly into the fire. "Hey! Krillin! Come on, stay awake!" _And I don't even have a blanket of some sort! Darn! Darn-darn-darn! Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do_...

I lied down close to him, almost shivered myself at feeling his cold body. "Krillin, hey Krillin!" I patted him on the cheek. "Come on, talk to me. You awake?"

"Hmm..."

"Good." We didn't speak for the next minute. "H-hey, why don't you tell me more about yourself, okay?" I asked.

"I don't really feel like it..." he muttered weakly.

"Hey! You speak to me or I'll punch the warmth into you, and believe me, that'll take a while!" He chuckled still as weak as before.

"I'd actually see you do that..."

"Course I would! Heh, we should've asked cousin It along with us. I bet if we shaved his head we could make a nice fur coat out of it. You'd be warm in no time!" We both laughed at the tought of Krillin wearing a coat made out of Yamcha's hair.

"You're lots nicer when you're worried," he then muttered. I looked up from this comment. Was I different in some occasions? "Just a few minutes ago you reminded me of Vegeta..."

"So I do look like him, huh?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes..."

I held his hand. "You're getting warmer."

"Pitty." We stared at each other.

I smiled playfully. "I guess there's one more thing that'd get you warm."

"What's that?"

I pressed my lips onto his cold mouth. "Feeling any better?" I asked.

"No not really..." he mumbled and kissed me again. The last rays of sun were casted over the mountain tops. Soon everything would turn dark. Except for our little spot near the fire.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I know this chapter didn't really make any sense about how come Krillin suddenly freezed and all, but it's the only thing I could think off. And sorry to all the Yamcha fans about comparing him to cousin It and to all cousin It fans for comparing him to Yamcha. ;) Please review. 


	9. Encounter of a new enemy

**Queen Luana : **Here we go, next chapter! I'm in for it! And thank you soooo much, **VashandNaomiForever**. Kisses to you! You made my day. (blinks away tear)

**Vegeta: **Oh god... tear-alert...

**Queen Vegeta: **Shut it, you're still dead!

**Vegeta: **(silence)

* * *

**Encounter of a new enemy**

The fire wood was stillsmoking when I opened my eyes. Dawn was hanging from the grass and there was a slight fog, making it impossible to see the entire lake. I pulled loose from Krillin's grip and put my armor back on. I shook my head slightly smiling.

_Supercooled my ass._

I picked up the dragonball from the dry ground and held it to the early sunlight. I picked up the dragon-radar as well and turned it on. Krillin moaned and rolled over again. _Lazy ass_. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What-the?"

One of the dots indicating a dragonball was moving away from us._We're not the only onesafter the dragonballs._ I kicked Krillin slightly in the gut. "Come on, get up!" Moaning and yawning he got up and stretched. He had gained more colour again over the night and his lips weren't purple anymore. _Well yeah, after what we did it'd be kinda weird if he was still supercooled. _I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What's up?" he mumbled rubbing his eye.

"Company," I said showing him the radar. He looked at the dot moving at high speed over the screen.

"Maybe Goku and Gohan went to search for the dragonballs as well," he said.

"Maybe," I mumbled and put the dragonball underneath my armor. "We better go and find out."

It was difficult to gain on this other dragonball-hunter, as I'd call it. He was surprisingly fast and Krillin had a though time keeping up. "H-hey Luana! Slow down!" I pretended I didn't hear him. After flying for quite a while, I could finally see the little dot in the distance.

"Bingo," I muttered and increased my speed.Krillin moaned and did his very best to follow me. "Hey you!" I cried at what I saw as my enemy. He stopped and turned in surprise.

It wasn't Kakarot, I had sensed from miles away it wasn't him, nor Gohan or 'cousin It'. No, this guy was only wearing sand coloured trousers above it a musculair chest. His face looked as if he hadn't been eating for ages and he had long dirty blonde hair. And his entire body was as pale as could be. Although he looked somewhat human, I knew he wasn't. He was from a planet called Ygar. The planet with all the guys who thought they were studs, yeah right. I had once visited it, and I _never_ wanned to go back.

"G'day," he said, coldly.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us," I said looking at the five-starred dragonball he was holding in his hand. At his turn he looked at the tail, tightened around my waist.

He chuckled, giving his face a rather spooky radiation. "Princess Luana, my my my, it's been a while."

"What's an Ygarian doing here?" I asked watching how he threw his long hair over his one shoulder.

"I could ask you the same question, Princess Luana, a Saiyan from Zazba on the blue planet, it isn't exactly around the corner is it?" I scowled at him.

"I know some people here," I said coldly.

"Uh, Luana, you know this guy?" Krillin asked from a safe distance.

I snorted. "You could say that."

"My offer still counts, Princess," the Ygarian continued.

"My answer does too, in your dreams," I hissed.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, my dear Princess Luana, I really thought you'd grown smarter through all those years. Why won't you just step away from your name as Saiyan Princess and become princess of Ygar!"

"I said," I cried launching a ki-blast at him. "In your dreams!" The ki-blast hit him and he got surrounded by thick smoke.

"Geesh, Luana, what was the point of that?" Krillin asked, flying next to me.

"He annoyed me," I mumbled. "His offer was marrying him, the idiotic stud. I refused it six years ago and I'll always refuse it." I raised an eyebrow at the smoke. "What in the world..." The smoke faded and there was the Ygarian, unharmed.

He chuckled. "And I really thought you'd grown stronger as well." I glared at him. "Okay, Princess, just hand over your dragonball and no harm has to be done."

"Make me," I snapped and he shook his head pittiful.

"Foolish little princess."

I hadn't even noticed he had raised his hand. All I saw was the flash of light, right before the impact. The strength of the beam burned away parts of my skin, God it hurt. I wanted to scream, but the pressure of his ki-blast was so powerful I could hardly breathe. When it had finally stopped all I could feel was pain.

_God, he- I believe he's even more powerful than Vegeta!_

"I-it ca-n't b-be..." I whispered, after which my eyes rolled away and I felt myself falling down. Deeper and deeper, light escaping from my sight.

Krillin was just able to catch the falling Luana. "Luana, Luana! Say something!" he cried panicked, shaking her slightly.

"Hand over the dragonball, earthling," the Ygarian said to him, holding out his hand with dirty nails. "Or her faith will be the same as her people." Krillin closed his eyes in emotional pain and pulled the dragonball from under Luana's armor.

"D-Don't..." she whispered. He ignored her and threw the little ball at his new enemy.The Ygariangrabbed it and smiled.

"A wise decision, my dear friend." He turned, again sweeping his long blonde hair. "Tell the princess I hope she'll be better soon," he said before flying off.

Krillin observed her burned arms, legs and face. _That power he has... it's extraordinairy. He's gonna give us lots of trouble, I can tell._ He turned and headed towards Kame House.

"I know he's from some planet called Ygar and that he proposed to Luana, but that's all," Krillin told the others. They were all at Kame House, except for Piccolo. Bulma came down the stairs.

"Don't worry, her injuries aren't that serious," she assured them and they all sighed in relief. "But it'd be best if you let her rest for a couple of days."

"Is that guy really _that_ strong?" Goku asked Krillin. Krillin nodded.

"Luana fired a pretty powerful blast at him and he didn't have a scratch. He didn't even need to dodge or block it!"

Goku scratched his nose. "Oh, that's not good..."

"Hey! What's up guys!"

They turned to see me coming down the stairs, bandage around my arms, legs and forehead. Bulma jumped up. "LUANA! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE BED!"

"I feel fine," I assured her, although I felt like I had just been burned alive. Bulma shook her head.

"Just as stuborn as her brother..." she muttered.

"Uh, Luana, it would be best if you rest up some more," Tien said and I shrugged.

"I'm feeling absolutely fine!" I said after which I collapsed onto the ground.

"LUANA!"

Krillin and Bulma carefully lifted me from the ground, making sure they didn't touch my arms, legs or face. I moaned. "You are actually out of your mind, Luana!" Bulma cried while she and Krillin dragged me back upstairs.

"It's just a couple of burns..." I muttered. "I'm fine..."

"You need to rest," Bulma snapped. She and Krillin laid me down on the matress on the ground. "Here," Bulma said holding up a cup of tea. "You need some rest."

"I don't wanna sleep!" I objected.

"You have to!" she said pouring the tea roughly into my throat.

I coughed. "Are you out of your mind? You almost burned my-" I dozed off.

"Geesh, Bulma, what did you give her?" Krillin asked watching me sleep peacefully.

"The same I give Vegeta when I want him to be quiet. They use the same thing to knock out elephants," Bulma said and left the room. Krillin chuckled.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **That's it for now, I hope you liked it! Please review please! PLEASE! 


	10. Ygar

**Queen Luana : **Tadaah next chapter. Man I write quick!

**Vegeta: **(rolls eyes)

* * *

**Ygar**

I sipped the tea Bulma gave me. "For the last time, Luana, I didn't add anything to it!" she cried. I glared at her suspiciously and sipped again. Gohan, Kakarot I mean Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma and Master Roshi were sitting around my bed.

Gohan looked at the bandage around my arms. "He realy got you, huh?" I grumbled loudly. "So, you've actually been to Ygar before?" I nodded and put down my tea on the wooden floor.

"Yeah, six years ago. I knew from the Zazbanians that the gravity was higher on their planet, so I decided to head over there to train."

_I climbed out of my capsule. The gravity indeed was much higher, just as the Zazbanians had told me. I crawled out of the crater, looking up surprised at seeing the three men waiting for me there. They all smiled. "G'day, Princess Luana, welcome to Ygar." I raised an eyebrow._

"Of course I was surprised at seeing they had been expecting me."

_"Our King would like to speak to you," the middle men said and beckoned towards the enormous town behind him. Anxiously I followed them. The three of them were topless and already I didn't like them, for some reason. And I knew well enough my feelings never betrayed me. All the people in the village stared at me as I walked by._

"They were all wearing the same sand-coloured clothing. The women were extremely slim, then men musculair. And all had the same pale skin and cold eyes. They're all the same show-offs, they all think they're Gods. If possible, the men even more than the women. I did not feel comfortable, not at all."

_Soon we reached a huge building with dark windows and white bricks. The three Ygarians lead me inside. After walking through what seemed like an endless corridor we reached a hall in which in the center stood a golden throne. On it sat what looked like the ordinairy Ygarian. Only he wore a red cape and his hair was slightly longer and his chest slightly more muscular. He smiled coldly._

"They brought me to their king. The first second I saw him I could already not stand the sight of him. Just the model 'look-at-me-I'm-so-perfect' type of guy."

_"Princess Luana," he spoke. "What an honour to have a Saiyan of royal blood amongst us." _

_"Hi," I muttered peeking at the three men who waited at the hall's exit. _

_"I never thought I would have the chance to see one of the surviving Saiyans. If my sources are correct you are now living on Zazba, aren't you?" I casually nodded. What did he want? "But enough chit-chat, my name is King Sey, just like you one of royal blood." I sighed rolling my eyes. He really had to say that, didn't he? "And I would like to introduce you to my son, Ji." _

_A similar looking young men approached me. He held my cold hand and placed a short kiss on it. "Honoured," he muttered and his cold eyes met mine._

"He's the guy we're after, he's the bastard who did this to me. I couldn't stand the smell of him, yes, smell. He stank, in some way."

_Ji took a few steps backwards. "It would be a shame to let such a noble race as the Saiyans be extinguished," Sey continued. "Therefor, I think it would be apropriate if you would mary Ji." I pulled a face of disgust. Was he serious? "I bet you and my son would make a great future king and queen. Just picture, the Saiyan and Ygarian race combined. I believe your children would make great fighters." _

_"You've got to be kidding me," I said and glared at both Sey and his son. "I wouldn't think of marrying him if he were the last man in the universe. I may have lost everything precious to me, but I still own my pride." They both looked at me with their jaws hanging low and behind me I could hear the other Ygarians gasp. _

_"So my answer: 'In your dreams.'" I turned my back on both of them and left the hall, the three guards, king and prince staring at me._

"I left Ygar immediately, I didn't care whether it would've been a good training. I hated those people. Like hell. I just don't get what Ji is doing here and why he would be after the dragonballs?"

Yamcha grinned. "Maybe he wants to wish for your _love_," he mocked. I scowled at him.

"But for real now," Tien said. "How're we ever gonna bring Vegeta back if that Ji already owns two of our dragonballs. And apparently, we don't really stand a chance against him."

"We do, I was just un prepaired," I muttered.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Sure..." I decided not to say anything and sipped my tea again.

"This is just great," Krillin sighed. "I bet if we brought back Vegeta, that Ji wouldn't stand a chance! But how are we going to bring him back! We can't if we beat Ji first!"

"Hey don't worry," Tien said. "I'm sure Goku can beat him without breaking a sweat." Kakarot scratched the back of his head. "Gee, I don't know. I should rather see him before being too sure of that."

Roshi nodded seriously. "You're absolutely right," he said deeply in thoughts. "I believe if there is one thing we learned through all those years, it's never to underestimate your-"

"Darn you, woman!" I cried before I passed out. Krillin looked at the empty cup still clutched in my hand then at Bulma, who was giggling.

"You evil wicked person," he mumbled grinning as well.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I know it's rather short, to Vegeta's relief. But that's all the inspiration I have for now. Till next chapter! ;) 


	11. Time's running out

**Queen Luana : **Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing, guys! **Kristi **and **VashandNaomiForever**, you rock! By the way, Kristi, I guess it's pretty weird I'm going out with Krillin, but in this story I'm a generation older than Gohan so, that would be rather awkward right? Oh, by the way, this would be a good time to mention that in all my stories with Krillin he's, well, tall. Shorter than the average guy, but still taller then me, cos I'm short. Just to mention that since I always forgot to in the previous chapters.

**Krillin: **Yeah, I'm big! Bow for me!

**Vegeta: **Dream on, cueball.

**Queen Luana & Krillin: **SHUT IT VEGETA!

* * *

**Time's running out**

"See, he already found 4 dragonballs," Gohan said, indicating the four dots in the same place, moving around on the radar-screen. "It'll be a matter of time before he tracks us."

"You think he's got some sort of device?" Tien asked. I shrugged.

I wasn't what you called happy since Bulma ordered me to stay in bed. It was already the third day in a row I hadn't left Kame House and I was getting seriously pissed. She knew well enough, it was obvious she was just teasing me. And above that, she had given me a haircut! Yes, a haircut! Didn't she know Saiyan's hair doesn't change? It would never grow back! And my hair now barely reached my shoulders, can you believe it?

"I'd be amazed if he found them by mere coincidence," I muttered touching my hair. "So yeah, I guess he has some device." _God damn it, it's so short!_ Bulma enterred the room and placed a plate next to my bed.

"Here's your tea," she said sweetly.

"You must see me as a complete morron if you think I'm touching that," I said glaring at her.

She sniggered and sat down with the others. "So, what're we talking about?"

"Who's gonna buy presents for who at Christmas," Krillin said sarcasticly. "Ji, duh."

Bulma grumbled and stood up. "Fine, I didn't want to know anyway!" she said and left the room.

"Man, what's her problem?" Goku mumbled.

Yamcha grinned. "Guess it's the time of the month again, heheh- OUCH!" He painfully rubbed the back of his head and I caressed my fist.

"That's for insulting women." I smacked him another time. "And that's for assuming it."

Yamcha quickly settled himself down behind Goku, out of my reach. "Now I know what was bothering me!" Krillin suddenly cried. "We can't use earth's dragonballs to wish Vegeta back!"

I turned pale. "What?" I mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry, I said _earth's_," he quickly continued. "We'll have to go to Namek to bring him back."

I relaxed. "Oh... Hang on a sec, why won't earth's dragonballs work?"

"Because Vegeta's already been wished back ones," Tien explained. "You can only make the same wish once." I carefully took the dragonball from underneath my pillow. It shined in the sunlight as I twirled it around in the palm of my hand.

"It won't be long before Ji will come to claim this."

"I think we oughta contact Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said and Kakarot, God damn it, Goku nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash." He placed his index and middle finger at his forehead and one sec later he was gone.

"What-the?" I cried in disbelieve. He truelly was gone. I didn't sense his Ki anywhere near. "Where'd he go?"

"Go get Piccolo, I guess," Krillin said, not amazed at all.

"Yeah, well, h-how did he..."

"Oh, that's just one of Goku's little tricks," Yamcha smiled. "Travels faster than the speed of light." The next moment Goku (yeah) and Piccolo appeared back in the room.

"I understand you need my help?" Piccolo grunted in the same low rough voice.

"Sure do," Krillin said, tossing the dragonball from one hand to another.

After telling the entire story, Piccolo didn't even blink. "So you want me to help you protect that dragonball?"

"Yeah, we don't quite know what his intentions are, but you can never be too sure," Goku said.

"Guys! We got movement!" Gohan cried holding up the radar. "Ji's moving right this way."

"Good, I was starting to long for some action!" I said jumping out of bed. That woman must have a sixth sense. I was just about to pull on my shoes when the door slammed open and Bulma barged in.

"Oh no you're not! You need to rest!" she snapped and pushed me back down.

"What're you talking about!" I screamed. "Bulma, this is war!"

"Oh, you think I care?"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST-"

"Red alert," Yamcha mumbled and they all left the room.

Donwstairs they could all hear the screams upstairs.

"_I'm going to fight!_"

"_No you're not!_"

More screaming. "Women scare me," Yamcha mumbled. Moments later I came down the stairs. They all stared at me.

"She poisoned the tea again," I said and left Kame House. They all nodded as understanding.

We didn't have to wait that long. After about ten minutes I could clearly sense Ji approaching. "Don't be fooled, he's great at hiding his powerlevel," I told them and they nodded. I tossed the dragonball to Yamcha. He catched it wiuth both hands. "Guard it with your life." He swallowed and nodded.

"He's here," Piccolo muttered and as I looked up at the sky I could see the Ygarian hanging there. He landed in front of us.

"My my, how many of you. And Princess Luana as well, how pleased to see you here."

"The feeling isn't likewise," I grumbled. He smiled. I noticed the bag around his shoulder and assumed it contained all four of his dragonballs.

"You want this don't you?" Ji grinned and tapped the bag with his one hand. "Alright, what do you say we fight over it. One-on-one match, if you win, you get these dragonballs. If I win, I get yours."

"Luana, don't accept!" Goku cried.

"Deal," I already said and could hear him falling to the ground. Ji grinned even wider and held out his hand. I took an alarmed step backwards.

"If you make a deal, you shake hands, Princess."

"Luana don't! It's a trick!" Goku still cried. With clenched teeth I grabbed Ji's hand, making sure I squeezed it tightly. He only smiled.

"Final chance Luana, marry me."

"Never," I snapped.

"You'll regret it," he said sadly.

"Watch me." We let go.

Ji looked at the others. "And don't even think about interfiering."

"Why you scared?" I scoffed.

"Course not," he said coolly. He took the bag from his shoulder and threw it behind him, into the ocean. "And don't try to go get them." Yamcha tightly clutched our only dragonball in his fist.

"LET'S GO!" I shouted and went Super Saiyan. What I found the only plus on having shorter hair was it now looked less ridiculous when in Super Saiyan mode. But then again, that was the _only_ plus.

Ji looked slightly surprised. "So, that idiotic Saiyan legend was actually true? Remarkable... Pitty you didn't accept my offer, Princess Luana," he said shaking his head sadly. "Please forgive me..." He grinned. "But now you'll die."

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Like uh, not! 

**Vegeta: **Luana! I have come to bring you a message! FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE!

**YOU SUCK!**

**Queen Luana: **He always flicks it, one way or another. (shakes head sadly)


	12. Ji's wish

**Queen Luana : **Hi ya'll! Here's the next episode of **Bringing back my brother**!

**Readers: **(loud cheers) Queen Lu-a-na! Queen Lu-a-na!

**Queen Luana: **Thank you, thank you...

**Vegeta: **You are so full of yourself.

**Queen Luana: **Looks who's talking?

**Readers: **OOOOOOOOOH!

**Vegeta: **(blushes embarrased)

**Ji: **I'm so gonna kick your ass.

:Tomatoes come flying out of the audience:

**Readers: **BOOOO!

* * *

**Ji's wish**

We stared into each other's eyes. A chill ran down my spine and he slightly grinned. "Luana, please, let us help," Krillin begged.

"It's too late for that Krillin. I made a promise. If you try and help me, I'll have no choice but to strike you down." They all shocked not able to tell whether I was kidding or not. "So, please, for your own safety, don't interupt."

I did not want to hurt them, but a promise was a promise. As a little girl my mother always told me to always keep your promises. I would do as she taught me, even if it meant killing them. I just hoped they'd stand aside.

"Well then, shall we?" Ji said. "After you, Princess Luana."

"You'll regret that!" I snapped and in a flash I was gone. He chuckled quietly and vanished as well. The next moments they could hear loud bangs, of our fists hitting. When focussing hard enough they could see us, but still both Ji and I were moving at incredible speed. He was fast, I oughta admit it, but I would win! This time there was too much at stake.

"Prepare yourself for a trip to another dimension, sucker," I said when we paused for a moment, hanging still several feet above the ocean waters.

"Don't get your hopes up, although I must admit your powers have clearly increased tremendously, you are still no match for me. You're not breaking your promise if you surrender and hand over the dragonball."

"Over my dead body," I snapped.

"That, my dear Luana," he grinned. "Is the point."

Ji smacked me in the face, I could feel a tooth coming loose while he did so. While I turned away my head I could feel a burning pain at my throat for a moment. Quickly clutching for my neck I felt nothing.

Nothing...

I turned to Ji alarmed and saw my necklace dangling in Ji's hand. "Lost something?"

I reached out my hand. "Give it back." He held the tiny rock between thumb and indexfinger and observed it closely. "Ji, you son of a bitch, hand it over!" I snapped, rage starting to boil deep inside me. He smiled evily and squeezed the tiny rock firmly. I turned pale. "D-Don't...!" The rock shattered.

For a moment I did nothing but stare at the place the little rock had been. V-Vegeta's necklace... The last material proof I had a brother, a brother who cared for me... I clenched my teeth and warmed up my ki.

"JI! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I cried a tear trickling down my cheek. My aura turned purple. "If you're so though Ji, then catch this!"

The other Z-senshi looked at me with wide open eyes. "What's she gonna do?" Yamcha asked still tightly holding our only dragonball in his sweaty hand.

Goku swallowed. "I know that attack."

"GALAC GUN!" I screamed and the purple ki-blest emerged from the palms of my hand, towards Ji who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your great Galac Gun? My my, this is gonna be boring." He raised one hand and with a yawn, sent my very own Galac Gun back to me. I screamed when the purple light hit me.

"LUANA!" Krillin screamed as the explosion knocked them all off their feet. Yamcha pressed the dragonball against his chest, imagining what I would do to him in case he lost it. After the pressure of the beam had faded they crawled back up, staring at the pall of smoke in the air. When the wind blew it away I remained, beaten up. Scratches everywhere you could see, armor completely ruined.

"Just look at her!" Tien cried. "How much damage her own beam did to her! And Ji deflected it with one simple movement!"

I panted, completely drained. Every square inch of my body hurt, my sight was blurred and I was having a tough time catching my breath. My hair was brown again and so were my eyes. It had been such a great attack... He couldn't have blocked it, let be sent it back, he couldn't have.

"Y-You..." I groaned. "What are you?"

Ji said nothing, only casted me a pittiful look. "You chose death over a long and comfortable life. I still don't see why." I couldn't even see if he was chuckling or not. In pain I raised my hand. "Don't be a fool." A small beam hit me in the shoulder and I could hear it break. I screamed loudly and did my very best not to puke since I was starting to feel nauseous as well.

"I am asking you one more time, out of pitty, marry me," Ji said for the so maniest time. I shook my head and whiped away some blood from my mouth. "It's no use. You will marry me, Princess Luana. The only thing you are doing here is cause more harm to yourself." Through all my pain I found a way too chuckle anyway. "What are you laughing about?"

"Y-You really _do_ want to wish for my love, don't you?" I grinned.

His eyes widened. I laughed out loud. "I don't believe it! That git Yamcha's right! You _are_ wishing for my love!" I looked at him, shaking my head with laughter. "How sad is that?" A vein pumped on his forehead.

Down on the island everyone was staring at me. "She's beaten half to death and still she's laughing," Gohan muttered.

"You think she's right?" Krillin mumbled slightly alarmed. "Ji is going to ask the dragon for Luana to love him?"

"It does seem so," Piccolo grumbled.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, isn't he a bit overreacting now? All this commotion just because he wants to marry her?"

"That's not the point," Piccolo said. "Just imagine, both their powers combined, they would make quite a team. And think how hard it would be to kill a friend." Krillin said nothing only looked at me, hoping more fiercefully than ever Ji would not get his hands on all seven dragonballs.

I was still laughing loudly at Ji. "Boy, you must be the most desperate guy in the universe! Wish for my love, did your daddy give you that idea?"

He chuckled. "You won't laugh much longer." As he raised his hand I was blown downwards and ended up in Piccolo's arms.

"You okay?"

"I don't need your help, Namek." He dropped me.

"As you wish." Slowly the pain returned, harder than before.

"I assume you surrender?" They all looked back at Ji. I just sat there on the ground moaning and groaning in pain, not even able to raise my head.

Krillin kneeled down beside me. "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm gonna puke..." I muttered and he assumed that was a 'no'.

Goku sighed. "Yes, we surrender," he cried to Ji and looked at Yamcha. "Give him the dragonball." Yamcha nodded and was about to throw the dragonball to Ji as a small beam hit his hand. He shrieked and dropped the dragonball onto the ground.

"What did you do that for!" he cried holding his burned hand.

"We are not surrendering," I hissed and lowered my hand.

"Luana, we don't have a choice," Goku said starting to lose his patience.

"Y-Yes we do," I groaned and pulled myself up at Krillin. He clasped my arm and I looked at him.

"No," he said softly staring at me intensely. "We don't." I looked at the others who were all still intact compared to me, a broken, beaten, little girl. I lowered my head and accepted my defeat. Goku nodded at Yamcha who once again threw the dragonball to Ji. He grabbed it with one hand and smiled delighted.

"Thank you very much. You're all invited to the wedding."

"He's kidding right?" Tien mumbled raising an eyebrow.

"I'll see you around, Earthlings," Ji said waving and then flew off.

"Puh, show off," Yamcha muttered after Ji had disappeared out of sight. I breathed in deeply trying to supress the nausea and was holding myself up at Krillin's shirt.

"So, now what?" I asked them. "There goes our only dragonball." Yamcha took a few careful steps away from me and held his hand tightly.

"Don't worry, there are still two dragonballs left," Goku assured me. "While you rest up a bit, we'll go find them."

"Yeah... that's cool," I mumbled and they all looked surprised that for once I didn't object on resting up.

"You're really beaten up, aren't you?" Gohan asked.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, now Krillin, would you be so kind to escort me to the nearest toilet, cause I'm really gonna puke." Krillin quickly lifted me up and ran inside.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "There's something different about Luana, I can feel it, but just can't seem to place it..."

"What does it feel like?" Tien asked but the Saiyan shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll have to think about that one later," Yamcha stated and could hear some silenced vomitting sounds coming from inside. "First we have to make sure we find those dragonballs before that Ji does." They all nodded and shot into the sky.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Tataratatatatatatatatataaa (I do not own the Looney Tunes, yet again)! I'm sorry it took so long to write this new chapter, but I was kinda working on **Hide 'n Seek** and all so, anyways, review please! 


	13. Kami's lookout

**Queen Luana: **Man I – am – so – incredibly – booooored! And I think I'm getting slightly obsessed with writing fanfics. Seriously, my grades in school have been going waay down since I started. OMG! Maybe my mum will forbid me writing fanfics! NOOOOO! Anyway, sorry it took so long, here's the next chappy of Bringing back my Brother.

P.S. : **VashandNaomiForever**, I'm not gonna give any comments… for now.

* * *

**Kami's Lookout**

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of Kame house's living room. Moaning I sat up straight. My entire body still ached though it already had been two days since the fight with Ji. God, I hated that bastard…

Bulma sat down beside me handing me a cup of tea. I did not object and drunk all. She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? You didn't even give me the evil eye!"

I shrugged. "Right now I don't even care if you poisened my tea, I feel terrible." She sighed pittiful when I dozed off. Master Roshi descended from the stairs.

"How is she?" With a great sigh Bulma rose from couch.

"She's still hurt but getting better. I hope that nausea was temporary too."

Roshi looked up confused. "What do you mean?" She shook her head and went upstairs.

He looked after her still full of confusion. Temporary? That was a queer wording. The door of Kame House slammed open and an excited Gohan ran inside.

"We found them! We found the two remaining dragonballs!" he cried happily waving the two little balls from side to side but went quiet when Roshi pressed his finger to his lips and motioned towards me.

"Still sleeping?" Goku asked also enterring.

"Yes," Roshi mumbled. "Bulma says she's getting better though." The entire gang enterred and settled themselves down on the other couch.

"Okay, so now what?" Yamcha asked. "We gotta wait until Ji comes here _again_?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess so."

"No way, then it'll go just the same as two days ago!" Tien exclaimed.

"Not really," Goku corrected him. "I hope now Luana won't be so foolish to make such an idiot deal with him. I bet if we fight hem together he won't stand a chance." They nodded.

"Sorry for chrushing your great plan," Piccolo suddenly interrupted. "But as far as I can tell the dragonradar only shows the land itself, not anything located above it." They all looked at him, not quite getting his point. "Let's say that Ji has some sort of dragonradar, then he won't find us so easily when we are located on higher ground, understand?" They all nodded. "So, if we go to Kami's Lookout, he won't find us that easily." At that moment they all understood.

"Great! So let's head there!" Yamcha said. They all rose from the couch, ready to leave.

"What're we gonna do with Luana?" Gohan asked. Krillin walked over to me and crouched.

"She's still fast asleep. I'd hate to wake her up."

"We'll let her rest for now, she can come to Kami's Lookout when she feels better." Krillin nodded and they quietly left.

Yawning I sat up straight. Strangely enough I felt much better! "Good morning," Bulma smiled cheerfully. I forced a smile as well.

"Hi…" She sat down beside me.

"How are you?" I shrugged.

"Better, I guess." She smiled warmly.

"Nausious?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Then you should be going," she said standing up. "The other's are already at Kami's Lookout, they found the two remaining dragonballs and they went there to hide."

I jumped up. "Great, I'm on my way!"

"Luana!" she called when I had already reached the door. "You sure you're alright?"

I turned to face her. "Of course, why?"

She crossed her arms. "Oh, just wanted to make sure. Don't do anything foolish like a couple of days ago, you hear!" I smiled and raised my thumb then went outside and shot into the air.

It wasn't that easy to track down the others. They were keeping their ki's extremely low because of Ji, I supposed. I finally spotted, somewhere high above me, a little dot and could sense clearly they were up there. I shot up and as I came nearer noticed it was some sort of building. I landed on the white tiles and looked around, finding the others near a couple of palmtrees. I smiled and waved.

"Hey guys!" They all looked at me in surprise then waved.

"How are you?" Goku asked.

"Better," I mumbled.

He smiled. "Good."

Gohan looked up. "Hey, something's coming."

"Ji?" Yamcha asked alarmed. I shook my head as I turned.

"No, not Ji. His ki isn't anywhere near." As the unidentified object came closer I sighed reliefed. "It's Bulma."

A flying capsule landed on the ground and as the door opened a young purple-haired boy jumped out. "AUNT LUANA!" he cried waving his arms happily and running at me. I smiled as he swung his arms around my legs. I ruffled his hair.

"Hi, Trunks."

"Bulma, what are you doing here with Trunks?" Goku asked as Bulma came out of the ship as well, carrying a plastic bag.

"Oh, nothing special. I just came to bring Luana another battle suit, since her's a bit ruined." I looked down at my armor and oughta admit she was right. She handed me the plastic bag.

"Thanks, Bulma, you owe me one." She laughed shortly.

"Kami, Luana, I just wished Vegeta would be a little more like you." I smiled and looked down at Trunks.

"I'm gonna get changed Trunks, wait here okay?" He nodded sweetly and I went inside the building.

"Man, this place is big," I mumbled as I walked through the long corridor. "Where to go…" I pushed open a door. "There you go," I said and enterred the toilet. I pulled out the suit from the plastic bag and noticed it was similar to the one I was wearing now, only without the elbow caps. After I changed I went outside again, where everyone was talking, except for Goku. He was standing at the end of the lookout staring into thin air. I stood beside him.

"Something on your mind?" He shrugged.

"Not really." I closed my eyes and let wind flow through my hair. Something was bothering him, I could tell. I could feel it.

"Guys! We've got movement!" Yamcha cried and we turned. "Ji's heading this way!" We ran back to the other, who were all leaning over the dragonradar.

"How long you'd reckon it'll take before he gets here?" Krillin asked.

"Well, it'll take about half an hour to get here," I stated. And about ten minutes for him to realise he has to get up and to fly up here." I turned to Bulma. "You and Trunks better get back." She put her hands in her tighs.

"Now look here, I had to endure lots of enemies and there's no way I'm leaving for this itsy pitsy character!" she said head raised high. I sighed.

"Fine, I don't care whether you stay or go, but at least get Trunks out of here."

"You know what," Tien said. "I don't think they'll be in danger here. You know what Ji's like, he's a real life-time git but he wouldn't kill any innocent people." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He'd only kill the ones he sees as a threat. Fine, stay if you want." Bulma smiled proudly.

"That's more like it, who knows you might need me on a sudden moment."

"Don't get your hopes up," I muttered. I turned to Trunks, who was jumping from tile to tile, careful not to step on the cracks. I just hoped nothing would happen to him.

Minutes passed as if they were hours. Piccolo and Tien were both meditating, Cousin It was talking to Bulma. (Krillin had told me they used to be a couple and I was keeping an eye on him.) Trunks was still running around and I had to watch over him as well. Goku was staring at the sky and his son was keeping an eye on the radar. Krillin was just pacing around, as always.

I sighed deeply and leaned against one of the trees. I just wished Vegeta was here now. I'm sure he'd beat the crap out of him! Then again, if Vegeta were here we wouldn't be in this kind of mess.

"Luana, you alright?" I opened my eyes and saw Krillin looking at me, as well as the others except for Piccolo. Alright? Why wouldn't I be? Only then I noticed the tears rolling down my face and I quickly whiped them away.

"Yeah, sure, of course…" I mumbled highpitched. I cleared my throat. "I'm okay." They all raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you crying?" Gohan asked.

"I wasn't crying!" I objected and another tear ran down my face. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" They all made a little jump into the air.

"Hey, no need to get pissed!" Yamcha said taking a careful step backwards. "We were just worried."

I cooled down. I rubbed my temples with my fingertips. What the hell was wrong with me? It almost seemed as if I had suddenly lost all control about my emotions! "Right… sorry."

"Luana." I turned to Bulma.

"What is it?" I asked and whiped away another tear, trying to keep cool.

Bulma trembled slightly and she looked at the other's for a moment, then swallowed. "A-Are you pregnant?"

Silence. The wind blew through the leaves above me, sending a chil down my spine. For a moment I didn't breathe, it just didn't reach my mind I had to breathe. Pregnant? I, Luana, pregnant? Everyone stared at me, even Piccolo had stopped meditating, and Bulma bit her lip. I laid my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes while another tear spilled from my eye. After a while I could clearly sense the small ki inside me.

I opened my eyes again and looked at them. They were all still staring and no one dared to say a word. I clenched my teeth and shot away, as fast as I could, away from them. Even after I had disappeared out of sight they were all still silent. Goku sighed deeply. So that's what he had felt… That's what had been different. Bulma was the first to say something. "I-I'll take that as a yes."

For a moment silence came once again, while everyone turned to Krillin.

* * *

**Queen Luana: VashandNaomiForever**, I was laughing when I read your review! I was like: 'Shit, do I write that obviously?' Seriously, but well, I guess it might've been kinda obvious. Please review, guys. PLEASE! 


	14. Pregnant?

**Queen Luana: **You people break my heart! As I'm writing this I didn't recieve one lousy review! (sobs) You know how much I like reviews! (sobs some more) Well… I didn't write this chapter for anyone but me! (and maybe SS Jentl) Puh, enjoy! (runs off sobbing)

* * *

**Pregnant?**

I could not breathe, could not think. I speeded, without looking back to check if I wasn't being followed. All that time that one word kept haunting me. Pregnant-pregnant-pregnant. One night… was this actually the result of one night ? One single moment of weakness? I speeded, casted one look back and speeded some more. I just simply could not be…

Goku watched his best friend growing paler by the second. "I-I…" Krillin uttered then after a brief moment continued : "I need to sit down." He sank down against the trunk of one of the palmtrees then pulled his knees up his chest.

Trunks stood next to his mother and pulled at her shirt. "Mummy, does this mean aunt Luana's gonna be a mummy too?" he asked in his high child-voice.

Bulma stroke through her son's hair while not taking her eyes off Krillin. "I think so, sweety." Trunks smiled widely.

"Although I hate to interrupt this moment of heavy emotion," Piccolo suddenly stated. "But Ji tracked us down." This seemed to wake the rest of them up. Gohan looked down at the dragonradar and saw the dot was in the centre of the screen. Krillin raised his head, sighed deeply and rose from the ground. Still trembling he walked over to his friends.

"How much time until he gets here?" he asked.

"Not long," Piccolo muttered.

Goku reached for his pocket and held out the two dragonballs. "Here Bulma, you go hide these ones inside." She nodded and went inside the great building, dragging Trunks along with her.

"Mummy, I want to see the dragon! Can we mummy? Can we?"

Piccolo suddenly looked upwards. "He's here." All raising their heads, the Z-fighters saw the musculair young man with the long blonde hair, smiling at each of them.

"Why hello, dearest earthlings," Ji spoke softly and landed. "It has been a while since our last encounter." He looked around then raised one eyebrow. "Where is the princess? I really hoped she would be here as well."

"Uh she…" Yamcha began but Krillin interrupted.

"She's still hurt badly because of the previous fight. She needs to rest up." Ji grunted displeased.

"Oh, pitty… Well, it doesn't really matter." The same grine spread on his face. "If she isn't here to fight me, then you'll just have to satisfy me."

"Oh and you can be sure we will," Piccolo said as all the Z-senshi took their positions, ready to fight the Ygarian.

"How lovely," he whispered. With a smile he spread is arms and all of them watched in shock as his ki rose tremendously. Ji laughed loudly as the tiles shattered and shot into the air. Then he chuckled at the frightened fighters. "Prepare to die."

As he rose his hands, aiming a devastating beam at them, Goku realised, he was too strong.

I stopped in shock at sensing the enormous power. "Ji…" I muttered and turned around, looking in the distance. He was far more powerful then any of the warriors, I knew so. All that time he had been hiding his power till now. I could do nothing but stare, not sure whether I should go back or not. He was too powerful, even for me, he could endanger the baby, and then again… Krillin was there and so were Trunks and Bulma, and my only chance to ever see Vegeta again.

Goku had to use all his strength to block the blast, and avoid it from killing his friends. "It's no use," Piccolo muttered. "That Ji's power is far beyond any of us. This is a suicide mission!"

Bulma screamed at feeling the ground tremble. "What was that!" she cried panting. Mr. Popo shrugged. "I do not know. But it seems like there's a battle going on out there. Bulma scanned the room terrified. "Trunks!"

Trunks stood at the door watching how all the Z-senshi were doing their best to survive. "Wow…" Trunks mumbled in amazement. Gohan got smacked onto the ground and as he got up spotted Trunks.

"Trunks! Get back inside it's not safe!"

"But I want to see…" Trunks objected.

"NO! You have to get back inside!" Gohan told him again.

"Aunt Luana said I could stay!" Trunks cried and pulled a lip.

"I – don't – care!" Gohan said through clenched teeth. "Get back-"

"LOOK OUT!" Yamcha cried and while Gohan turned he could see a beam heading straight towards the little Trunks. Not aware of the danger he was in, Trunks smiled.

"Look light!" Gohan could just catch the boy before the beam colid with the ground. Scared by the explosion Trunks started crying.

"Oh and who is this?" Ji said evily. He had changed, he wasn't the _polite_ Ji anymore. "He has Saiyan blood, I can smell he has."

Gohan held the crying Trunks tightly. "He isn't a threat! You can't harm him!" Ji chuckled.

"Watch me." As if he had been using a magnet, Trunks got pulled out of Gohan's arms and flew into Ji's hand. His hand tightly clasped around the boy's head, he chuckled. "Oh yes, he has Saiyan blood, but the hair. Hmm, how queer. I thought Saiyans only had dark hair? Why, he musn't be a full-blooded then. In that case…" He placed a finger in Trunks neck and the boy screamed loudly. "He can be replaced."

Bulma ran out of the building and immediately found her son high above her in the air. "TRUNKS! LET GO OF HIM!" Trunks reached out a tiny hand.

"M-Mummy-y!" he sobbed.

"Ji, drop the kid! Coward!" Tien said. Tears ran down Bulma's face.

"Let him go a-and I'll – I'll give you the dragonballs!"

Goku turned to her. "Bulma, no!" Ji looked up in surprise.

"It seems like a discussable offer. But why wouldn't I just kill him and take the dragonballs after I slaughtered the lot of you?"

"B-Because…" Bulma could not find anymore words, she only stared at themonster who was holding her son's life in his hands. "Because I gave you your dragonradar!"

Every single one of them turned to her in amazement. Ji grumped. "Yes…"

"B-Bulma, you didn't really..?" Krillin asked, almost begging she didn't.

Bulma nodded. "I was making a new dragonradar to help you find them… I left it on my desk… when I came back it was gone… I thought one of you had come and pick it up already… Then I heard you talk about how he could find all of them and it all made sense…"

Piccolo scowled at her. "Fool." Ji turned his head to the boy flapping in his hand. He snorted and dropped him. Yamcha caught him about ten feet above the ground and another brief moment of silence followed, except for Bulma bursting out in tears and cradling her son. Ji held out his hands.

"The dragonballs please." Bulma cried quietly and drew the balls from her pocket.

"I have no choice." She threw them up and Ji smiled satisfied. Then, all of the sudden, a beam disorientated the two yellow balls, sending them towards Tien who caught them in surprise. Ji turned in rage.

"She didn't break her promise, Ji," I said and lowered my hand. "I did. And if you've got a problem with that." I raised my fists. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Queen Luana: **I do hope that this time I'll get a couple of reviews! OMG, I even wouldn't care if I received flames! Puh, you guys better review or… VEGETA! 

**Vegeta: **Believe me, at this moment you're waaay scarier than I am. I think I'm gonna play dead for a while.


	15. The Eternal Dragon

**Queen Luana: **Heey, I'm bored again so I'll write another chapter. One question, this is something I really don't understand, how can you get people to write lots of reviews? There are fanfics who count over a hundred reviews so what am I doing wrong? There has to be something! What do I need to do, write longer chaps and all? Maybe that's it, just because of that an extra long chapter! Muahahaa! Enjoy the next deluxe chapter. Lol.

* * *

**The Eternal Dragon**

The wind blew shrewdly sweeping my hair from side to side. I could tell Ji was pissed. Seriously pissed. A vein was pumping on his forehead and his hands were clenched to fists. But he wasn't the only one. From the corner of my eye I saw sobbing Trunks and Bulma and everytime I heard him breathe in with a shock my anger grew. Kill Ji, just kill that Goddamn son of a bitch and end this!

With a roar Ji raised his hand sending a ki-blast towards me. I deflected it with one hand.

Bellow me, everyone gasped in surprise. Ji's jaw hung loose.

"What? No… No, you aren't powerful enough!" The corner of my mouth curled to a grin.

"I thought since you are so smart when it comes to the history of the Saiyans, you would be aware of the fact that everytime a Saiyan is defeated, his power increases. Therefor, I believe our powers are equal now." He shivered.

"B-But… Even so… You cannot have grown that strong… You…"

"You'd already know as well," I interrupted with loud voice. "That it's a royal Saiyan's duty to protect her people! Therefor, nothing will stop me from protecting my nephew! Not even you, Ji. And…" I chuckled slightly. "Since your wish is to make me love you, why on earth would you kill me?"

Goku blinked then smirked. "Ha, she's right. How come I never thought of that?"

"Don't you understand this is a pointless fight, Ji? You can't win!" I laughed. "Save yourself the trouble, hand over the dragonballs and go home. I might even have mercy on you and forget all of this happened."

Yamcha whooped. "Yeah! Go Luana! We rock!"

"Give up, Ji," I finished with a broad grin. Then all of the sudden I noticed he was… laughing.

Soft, discreet laughter at first, then turning into a loud, maniacal laugh. "O-Oh, y-you foolish little princess!" Ji laughed in tears. "I have thought if that, of course I have! You actually think I'd be that stupid?" I raised an eyebrow, anxiously. I knew Ji well enough by now, he wasn't joking. This could be bad.

Yamcha chuckled. "Looks like the guy lost it." Ji leered at me, chuckling.

"I know how to take you down, Luana," he said faintly, to make sure I was the only one to hear. I indeed was, since the wind blew so harshly up here, dimming every soft sound. Ji shook his head slightly. "I don't even have to touch you to do so." He raised one finger. "One finger is all I need, to make you wish for death to claim you!"

He turned in a flash, almost unable to see with the untrained eye. I saw something flash at the tip of his finger. Only that, nothing else, but I realised.

"YAMCHA!"

Yamcha exploded. Without any sign, he just… blew up. Bulma shrieked and pressed Trunks face against her chest.

"Y-You monster…" I uttered watching the smoke clear at the place where Yamcha had been seconds before. "Beast!"

"Marry me, Luana!" Ji cried. "Or the rest of your friends will be next!"

"You won't lay another finger on them, Ji!" I snapped and turned Super Saiyan. Ji shook his head seriously.

"No, of course I won't touch them, Luana. Just a… snap with the fingers will do." He raised his hand, snapped and a second explosion took place, not too far behind me in the air.

I had not checked the positions of the other Z-senshi, and looked around panicked. I saw everyone, Krillin, Goku, Piccolo, Tien… Who was miss-

"GOHAN!" Goku cried, tears flowing from his eyes. I was confused, sad and horrorstruck of course, but mostly confused. This was an unnatural attack, how could he just kill people with a _snap of the fingers_?

"Luana, look closely." I looked up from the rough voice coming from below and saw Piccolo. "You did not see it." Goku sank to his knees, crying.

"You ugly monster…" he sobbed and I pittied him. Goku banged the ground hardly with both his fists and in a flash his hair turned blonde. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I was amazed by this new Goku sitting there. What happened to the peaceful, almost pacifistic Goku? Goku shot from the ground towards Ji, who smirked at me.

"That makes three…" He raised one hand again ready to slap his finger.

"Look Luana!" Piccolo cried from the ground. I did not understand, what was I supposed to see?

"_The other hand Luana!"_

I looked down at his right hand and saw something sparkle at his outstretched finger. In reflex I raised my hand sending a ki-blast right in front of Goku. It exploded in front of his face and he got thrown backwards, screaming.

I understood now, it was just a little trick! Ji wanted me to focus on the snap between his fingers while he aimed a tiny beam at Goku with the other hand! That way I'd see it as some sort if unblockable technique and wouldn't even try to block it! Sly, real sly. I turned to see Ji's grumpy face but he only sniffed.

"No trouble at all. I already took down two, just six more to go, excluding you." I counted the remaining warriors, frowned in confusion then clenched my fists in rage.

"You can't see them as threats!" I cried referring to Bulma and Trunks.

"I don't," Ji said smiling sweetly. "But as I already said, I need to bring you down."

"By taking away the lives of my friends? You're getting lame, Ji, very lame!"

"So?" he said, innocently shrugging. Then he looked around. "And my next victim will be…" Not Trunks, please not Trunks! Ji grinned and disappeared. Panicked I turned around, watching where he had gone. I looked down at Trunks who clutched his mother's shirt in fear.

"_No, that's what you expect him to do, look further!_"

I raised an eyebrow. Who kept saying that? It wasn't Piccolo anymore… A scream and I saw Krillin rolling over the ground. Fear clutched my breath. "NO!" I shot down, crouched next to him and heard him groan. "Krillin! Are you okay?"

"_Luana, stay focused!"_

I jumped in front of Goku and blocked another beam. I turned to him. "Goku, you gotta help me out here, I don't know how but I don't think I'll keep up at this rage!" Goku swallowed then nodded.

"I'll do the best I can." When we spotted Ji, be both stormed at him with raised fists.

As if our minds were combined, we fought him, together as one. Two of the few remaining Saiyans. Knowing this time there was too much at stake. Our friend's lives and the dragonballs. When looking down once in a while I could see the other's were desperately waiting to get into the fight, except for Piccolo who was patiently awaiting his turn. Bulma had fled inside with Trunks, to my relief, although I'd rather see her flying home. But I was pretty sure that when she tried, Ji wouldn't allow her to.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"GALAC GUN!"

Our beams missed Ji by inches and we shot up to fight him again. We had to attack and defend at the same time, action and reaction. A beam hit me in the back and with a scream I samcked onto the ground.

"Luana! You okay?" Krillin helped me up.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Luana, please be careful," he begged, tears burning in his eyes.

"Don't worry," I said with a grin. "He can't kill me."

"No." His hand clasped around me shoulder. "You know what I mean," he said softly. I laid my hand on my stomach and nodded.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. I give you my word." I smiled and shot up but noticed he had not smiled back. Was he that worried?

Moments later, the fire heated up even more so. Beams were flying around everywhere and Krillin, Tien and Piccolo had to stay focused or else they'd get hit. It was madness.

"Accept it, you fools!" Ji cried. "I can't be beaten!"

"That's one thing we have in common!" I smirked and smacked him in the face, sending two teeth flying from his mouth. Blood dripped from my chin as well and several teeth were on the edge of coming out. The three of us were panting with exhaustion. I whiped away some of the blood with the back of my hand and listened to the wind whistling. We're gonna win, I know we're gonna win, we'll win!

And with that tought I used a ki-blast to hit him squarely in the chest. He let out a loud grump and I knew it was my time to strike. I hit him with all the power I still had in me, Goku was behind me, watching my very move, ready to help when necessary. But he knew that at that moment he did not need to.

"That's for what you did to Trunks!" I said stomping him in the gut. "And that's for Yamcha!" I smacked him in the face. "And for Gohan!" I raised both my hands and send him towards the ground. With a loud gasp of pain he came down onto the white with tiles covered ground. I put all my power in a final Galac Gun. "AND THIS IS FOR CAUSING SO MANY TROUBLE!"

He screamed as the purple light had an impact on him. I felt his ki go way down and knew the battle was over. With a sigh my hair and eyes turned brown and I flew down to land on the ground, finding an enormous hole in the ground, with no remainders of Ji. He had been pulverized.

I smiled happily. At last the fight had been fought and we would be able to bring Vegeta and all the other Z-senshi back. Still panting I sank down on my knees, exhausted and completely drained. "That's it… I did it, Vegeta… I beat him…" Goku, who had turned normal as well landed on the ground.

"Finally we can summon the dragon. We can ask him to teleport him to Namek and there we can bring back all the rest." I nodded in agreement but didn't speak. Inside me I could still feel the tiny weak ki and couldn't help but smile.

"_It's not over yet."_

I turned to see who had spoken, but nobody seemed to have heard anything at all. I found myself confused once more. It wasn't over? Of course it was, Ji was dead. Wasn't he? I closed my eyes and tried to feel the air and the vicinity, the life…

"Hey Tien, mind going down to Corin and ask him for some senzu-beens?" I heard Goku ask with resonant voice in my ears.

"Sure, be right back!"

"_Stop him!"_

"TIEN FREEZE!" I cried and Tien halted, one feet still hanging in the air, ready to be placed on the ground. Then a ki-blast exploded right in front of his feet and he was thrown backwards, screaming. For a moment, I screamed too. We were all swept of our feet and colid with the hard ground. There we lied for several minutes until both Goku and Piccolo found the strength to get up again.

I was too drained from the fight with Ji, all my power had been in that final Galac gun, and Krillin and Tien had been too close to the explosion and were harmed badly. They were still alive though. I didn't need to see what had happened, I already realised as soon as I had heard the voice speak. Ji wasn't dead.

Vaguely I saw Goku and Piccolo jumping into the air, Goku going Super Saiyan again. I sat up with a moan and looked at Tien and Krillin who were lying about fifty feet away from me. "G-Guys, you okay?" Groaning Krillin rose as well, painfully rubbing his head.

"I'm-m fine. Bu-ut I t-think Tien's unconsious. How about you?"

"I'm exhausted, I can't fight anymore. Sorry but… I can't help." He forced a smile.

"That's okay. More than okay." I could not return a smile only looked up to see both Goku and Piccolo getting beat the hell out of them. This didn't look good…

My intuition was proven right once more… Five minutes later the two of them were laying on the ground, bleeding badly and without any strength to just stand. Ji landed not too far away from me.

"It won't take much longer, Princess. You will be mine, forever." He crouched in front of me and stroke the hair from my face. "Soon we will be together, King and Queen of Ygar." I spit him in the face and he didn't move an inch, only smiled. He stood up whiping his face and walked over to Tien. He took the two dragonballs from his pocket, our only two dragonballs, and smiled at them. With a snap of his fingers the other five were there as well, lying in front of his feet. All seven dragonball together, all I could do was wait and see. Wait for the eternal dragon to appear.

"Arise dragon!" Ji cried and in a flash the sky turned patchblack. A radiant light came from the seven balls as they flashed and all of the sudden a larg yellow light emerged from them and shot into the air where it got paws and a dragonshaped head. The light faded and there was the great green dragon with glowing red eyes. Although beaten half to death we all watched in amazement.

"You have summoned me, I will now grant you two wishes," the dragon spoke slowly and very low. A chill ran down my spine and I knew my time was almost near. I gave Krillin a pleeding look but knew there was nothing he could do. A tear ran down my face.

Ji turned to me. "The time has come, my princess."

Then I did not care anymore. I didn't care everything was almost turning black as I got up, did not care everyone was looking didn't care this could mean my life, it all didn't matter. I just ran over to Krillin, sank to my knees and kissed him. All power had been drained from my body, yet I sat there, not breaking up our kiss, wishing he would hold me, wishing this would never have happened, wishing I would never have to leave him.

Krillin pushed me off after a while looking at me sadly, tears running from his dark eyes. "Don't make this harder, Luana."

I looked at him, at his eyes and said the words I wished I had told him much earlier: "I love you."

Even more tears flew from his eyes and he pulled me against his chest where I could hear his heart pounding.

Ji's eye twitched. "Puh, it doesn't matter. Say your farewells if you need to!" He turned towards the great eternal dragon. "Dragon, grant my wish! Make princess Luana my wife, princess of Ygar! Make her love me!"

Krillin never would've thought those words would be so hard to hear. As the dragon spoke he pulled me to his chest in a last attempt to keep me with him.

"It shall be done."

* * *

**Queen Luana:** (sobbing) I'll never let go, Krillin! I promise! Uh, wrong movie! Ahem, how'd yah like this one? It was the longest chapter of **Bringing back my Brother** so far. Please answer my questions! 

1: What does it take to get lots of reviews?

2: Got any clue yet whose voice is speaking in my head? It's pretty easy, actually… If you really don't know, flash back to the episode **Trump Card** or something in the **Frieza Saga**.

So, read and review!


	16. Princess of Ygar

**Queen Luana: **Hey, sorry it took so long. I got these new ideas and all and I've been working on my webpage, but anyway. Here's the next chappy of **Bringing back my Brother**. Man, this is already the sixteenth chapter I'm writing! Sweet… Thanx for reviewing my story, **sonicwind123**. Mwa! Ur the best! Oh, and before I start writing, in this chapter I'm not gonna be writing in I-form anymore. Just since this is a different Luana, u kno? Enjoy!

* * *

**Princess of Ygar**

Crying, Krillin clutched Luana's remaining armor tightly. Then all of the sudden, she vanished. He looked up stuppified at his empty hands then turned to Ji and to Luana leaning close to him. A strong and powerful emotion welled up inside his stomach and he clenched his fists, more tears trickling down his red face.

The other Z-senshi watched with pitty and started losing hope. Two amazingly strong fighters, side by side, ready to destroy them.

"My princess," Ji said stroking through Luana's hair. She smiled back and caressed his cheek.

"My prince." Ji held her head in both his pale hands and drew her closer. Krillin let go a loud sob, tried to close his eyes, yet couldn't look away. Slowly the Ygarian prince and princess kissed.

Krillin's heart shattered at this immage and Goku could feel nothing but compassion for his comrade. Soon Krillin was staring at the ground, sobbing loudly, his cries echoing over Kami's lookout. The kiss seemed to last forever, until finally they broke up.

"Later, my princess," Ji whispered pressing his finger on Luana's lips. He peeked at the Z-senshi. "We have things to do first." Luana chuckled, a cold chuckle, one none of them had heard before.

They both turned to the remaining warriors. "Who to kill first huh?" Ji asked his new wife. Luana casted a look at every fighter before looking back at her _prince_.

"I'd say we'd slay the Earthlings first." Her voice was cold, drone and as Krillin had noticed when she placed her eyes on him, her eyes had the same icy look. How amazing it was a person could change within seconds. Ji grinned pleased and looked at Krillin.

"Of course, why not? As an…" He smirked at him and more tears flew from Krillin's eyes. "A wedding gift."

Krillin closed his eyes when they both raised their hands. What did it matter? He'd be killed by the love his life, the one carrying his baby… Come to think of it, what would happen to the baby? Would they keep it or… induce an abortion? He froze at this thought. Would they actually kill his baby? Ji would probably if he found out, but would Luana even concider for just one second on keeping it?

All these questions ran through his mind when suddenly a low voice spoke: "Excuse me, I would hate to be of any trouble, but there is still one wish remaining. If you don't say it now, I will leave."

Krillin beamed at Shenron's voice. That was his only chance! As Ji and Luana turned to face the eternal dragon, amazed he was still there, Krillin seized the opportunity.

"Shenron!" he cried. "I want you to make Lu-" He choked, sat up straight for another second then fell down. The new princess of Ygar, his former love, had used a beam to strike him down.

"KRILLIN!" Goku ran over to his best friend, almost tripping as he did so, and kneeled beside him. "Krillin, talk to me! Hang on!" he begged. Krillin only stared ahead of him his body twitching in a painfilled way. Blood streamed over the floor and soaked Goku's pants, turning the orange into dark-red.

Luana lowered her hand with a grin then looked at Ji innocently. "That's one."

Goku cried when accepting he was losing his best friend. Krillin muttered something Goku couldn't hear through his own sobbing, then died.

With a smile Ji wrapped his arm around Luana's shoulders, while she snuggled close to his chest. "Dragon, make me and my wife immortal."

"It shall be done," the dragon spoke when Ji had just ended his sentence. "Both your wishes have been granted. I will appear again in one year." Luana blinked in confusion as the dragon flew up, surrounded by the seven dragon balls, then in a flash they all disappeared and the sky regained his natural blue colour.

"Now we can rule the universe forever, my princess," Ji said turning to Luana. She blinked at him then smiled.

"For eternity, my love," she then spoke and again they shared a kiss.

"My day just can't get any worse," Tien mumbled, who had regained cconsciousness a little while ago.

Piccolo nodded. "I'm afraid we'll have to accept the fact that now things really don't look good."

"No." Goku stood up from the ground, not taking his eyes off the snogging couple. "If I'm able to track down Namek, I can go there and ask the dragon to make them mortal again."

"Goku, that's pointless!" Tien objected. "First you have to track down Namek, then you have to find the dragonball and _then_ you can wish them back to normal. By the time your done, earth won't be here anymore!"

"WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE?" Goku cried trying not to think about the fact Tien had a very good point. "It won't matter whether it'll work or not, I mean, what can we still lose? We'll lose it anyway, right?" Tien hesitated then nodded. "But you guys'll need to give me some time to track it down. Keep them bussy."

"Looks like we'll die as heroes, Piccolo," Tien said with a fake smile. Luana and Ji broke up their kiss and glared at the two fighters preparing for the next battle.

"Leave it to me," Luana said but Ji shook his head.

"No darling, they're mine. You already had your share." He pointed at the body of Krillin, lying in the large puddle of blood. Luana sniffed.

"That was just one, now you'll have two, besides. You already took down the boy and the other guy." Ji thought for a moment. "You know what, I take down these ones then you can have that so called Kakarot." Luana stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"Fine." Tien could somehow tell she didn't agree. But there was no time to think further, since Ji shot towards them at high speed and soon the battle begun.

Goku kept his distance and placed his index and middlefinger on his forehead. He could feel his mind flowing through the universe, searching for the one green planet called Namek. _Come on, come on, where is it?_ Goku thought to himself, planets speeding by but none of them was the one he wanted. He could hear faint pounds and stomps above him yet remained focussed on finding Namek. He was thrown back by an explosion, and onto the ground.

Above him Piccolo and Tien fought for there lives, but had little hope. If they did their very best they would perhaps survive for fifteen more minutes. Ji blasted them both onto the ground where they lied for a while. Piccolo crawled up after about a minute but Tien had once again faded. Ji landed on the ground. "Now it's your turn, Namek." Luana fell into his arms.

"Darling, please let me take this one, please. You had your fun!" With a sigh and a stroke through his hair Ji nodded.

"Aw, what am I complaining about. There'll be much more mortals to come. Of course, my princess, knock yourself out."

Luana beamed and placed a short kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She then walked towards Piccolo, not even looking at Goku who was still tracking down Namek. "I'm afraid your time has come, Namek," Luana said with a grin. "Just give up and die fast and less painful."

Goku shocked. "FOUND IT!" He was gone in an eye-blink. Ji looked up stunned.

"Where did he go?" Luana said nothing for a moment then smiled.

"It doesn't matter. He can run, but he can't hide. How cowardly of him to leave his friend behind." Piccolo chuckled.

"Don't you get it? That was the plan. He's gone to Namek, there to wish for your mortality. You knew there was a dragon on Namek as well, didn't you Luana?" Luana didn't speak but Ji nearly exploded.

"That's it Namek! You're history!"

"Ji!" He coolled down at his wife's voice.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Go ahead, dear." Luana smiled and turned to Piccolo again.

With a sigh she raised her hand. "I'm truelly very sorry," she said shaking her head sadly. "I know this is inapropriate…" She opened her eyes, which were flowing with hate. "But die!"

A great purple beam emerged from her hand, one with a power Piccolo had never withnessed before. The tiles lying in the path of the beam shattered because of its power, and it headed on with great speed, straight towards his victim, and struck.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Things might seem a bit sad at the moment, but do not worry! Things will cheer up in the next chapter… or won't they? MUAHAHAAA! Please send me your reviews! I luv reviews! X- Luana 


	17. Defeated

**Queen Luana: **Ahem hem, since there's this new stupid rule which says you can't respond to your reviewers anymore I am forced not to write a thank you. God damn it, who the hell comes up with those rules? Ugh, anyway, there's this mail going round in protest, please do answer it! Well, here's the next chapter of **Bringing back my Brother**. Let's see what happens now, shall we?

* * *

**Defeated**

The impact of the kiblast was horrifying. It blew over the trees and the front side of the building was partly destroyed. Nobody spoke as the smoke slowly cleared. The leaves ruffling was the only thing heard for the next moments.

Mr. Popo crawled out from underneath a table. "What was that? Oh…" He stood up and looked horrorstruck a the destroyed lookout. "Oh, Kami…"

The silence creeped along the remaining warriors until then, after what must've been a couple of minutes, Ji fell down.

Piccolo blinked in confusion. "Wha-" he stumbled. I sighed deeply.

"I know it isn't right… Wife killing her husband… Sorry, Ji, but you left me no choice." Tien managed to lift his head.

"I – I don't understand… How come she killed him?" I walked over to the fallen warrior who looked up at me, confussion lurking in his eyes.

"M-My…"

"No, Ji, not yours." I looked down at him. "You caused so many trouble you left me no choice but to kill you. I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"H-How?" he uttered. I closed my eyes then looked at Krillin's body, lying several feet away from me.

"Krillin used his last strength to wish me back to normal. _He_ made the second wish, not you. Therefor, you are _not_ immortal and I am _not_ your wife, anymore." Ji blinked confused. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"You made me kill him…" I whispered. "And now I'll return the favor!"

With a blast, Ji was blown into history. Neither Tien nor Piccolo asked for my mercy, cause they know I wouldn't give him and because they didn't want me to. I lowered my hand and whiped away the tears from my dirty face. "I assume Goku has gone to Namek to get the dragonballs?" Piccolo nodded. "Then I'll be going after him." Piccolo helped Tien up from the ground.

"Be careful, if Goku sees you as an enemy." I laughed. "He won't. He knows it's me."

"Huh?"

"He knew all along."

_Goku looked at the fight above him then slowly crawled up. _I must find Namek! It's our only chance! _He though as he stood up and pressed his two fingers against his forehead. He shocked at seeing I was looking at him. _Oh no…_ We looked into each other's eyes for a while until I suddenly smiled. _

_He raised an eyebrow in confussion. I winked and placed a finger against my lips as if to say 'don't tell the others'. Goku blinked for a few moments then smiled back and continued looking for Namek. Understanding he got the message, I lowered my finger and followed the battle again._

Piccolo chuckled. "I seriously unerestimated you," he grinned. "You fought briliant." I smiled.

"I had some help." Tien raised an eyebrow, still supporting on Piccolo.

"From who?"

"I didn't know at first, but now I'm sure." I looked up at the sky, as if he could hear me if I did. "Vegeta helped me through."

"What happened here?" We turned to see Bulma standing in the middle of all the rubble. Trunks was clasping his mother's pants in fear. When he didn't see Ji anywhere he let go and ran towards me.

"Aunt Luana!" He tightly swung his arms around my waist and I laid my hand on the young boy's head.

"Where's Ji?" Bulma asked.

"Luana beat him up," Tien said and forced a grin, making him look dull. His face was screwed up because of the pain.

"Oh Kami, are – are you the only ones who survived?" We all hesitated then nodded.

"Except for Goku," Tien quickly added. "He's already headed towards Namek to find the dragonballs."

I pulled open Trunks' fists and realeased myself from his grip. "I should be going too. The sooner we bring everyone back, the better."

"Shouldn't you rest up first?" Bulma asked but I immediately shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'll rest up in my space ship. It'll still take a couple of days till I get there, so." She sighed in a disapproving way.

"Well, you might as well drop by at Corin and get some senzu-beens. They'll heal you up in no time." I shrugged and accepted the fact it was pointless trying to argue with her.

"And you be careful on Namek!" Bulma told me again when I was about to leave.

"Don't worry I will."

"And be sure to get back when things are getting too hard!" I raised an eyebrow an she raised one back at me. "And don't go and say things never get too hard for you," she said with a smile and I knew she was used to hearing such things from my big bro. "And even if they don't." She leaned over as if she wanted to tell me something in private. "Remember that somebody else might not handle it. Don't forget, you're fighting for two now." We looked at each other for a moment.

Then I smiled. "I'll be back in five months."

Bulma smiled in a satisfied way. "Good."

I bent over to Trunks and ruffled his hair once more. "I'll be seeing you in a couple of months, Trunks." He smiled. "You be good and take good care of everything!"

He nodded. "I will aunt Luana."

"Good luck, Luana," Tien said smiling.

"Thanks." With a sigh I turned around and ran off. Trunks followed me for while till I jumped up and flew off.

"Bye aunt Luana!"

I shot off towards my space pod. I couldn't help but smile. Finally, I would see him again.

: The End :

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Phew, that was short, and still I worked on it for quite a while. Yeah it says the end, but don't worry! The end of this part of the story. I'm gonna make a new one to continue. Yeah, I'm gonna work with sequels. Muahahaa! Please R&R and keep your eyes open for the next fanfic who I think will be going under the name 'Grant my Wish', but I'm not sure yet. Just check my profile to be sure, okay? THANX FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! 


End file.
